The Party's Over
by HP.Surfer16
Summary: A party starts this story of romance,drama,suspense,and finding truths in things you didnt know were possible. Will Maddie ever be able to decipher her true feelings? Or will it be too late? MZ&CL! Sequel IS UP! Rated T for Violence and Lang.
1. Party Punch

"Zack! Cody!" a female voice rang through the Tipton lobby. The two boys turned around from the candy counter to see Max and Tapeworm. "Yeah?" Zack asked. Both teenagers were smiling brightly, they apparently had great news. "My brother is having a party, and well since we're 16 now… we're invited, too! It's tonight!" Max yelled to them in clear excitement.

"Isn't your brother in college?" Cody asked worriedly. Max rolled her eyes and gently nudged him on the shoulder. "Stop being a pushover, Cody. It isn't that different from high school parties." she replied. Cody still looked worried and replied, "Well I don't go to high school parties either," and everyone rolled their eyes except Zack.

"He's right guys. I hate to say it, but I don't know. A college party? I'm really not sure. Will there be drinking?" Zack asked, clearly agreeing with his brother. Tapeworm now looked worried, too, after Zack mentioned drinking. "Probably, but we don't have to drink. Simply stay away from anything opened. Just drink canned sodas." Max replied to her three worried friends.

After Max said that, the three felt a little better, and decided to go. Maddie, who was watching the entire scene in front of her, looked to Zack and Cody after Max and Tapeworm left. "You guys sure? College parties may be a little too mature for you. I mean I haven't even went to one, and I go to college." she said. They both shrugged and Cody left to do his homework.

"You know, it's weird not seeing you but twice a week and on summers." Zack told Maddie. She smiled in reply. "You want to come with us to this thing?" he asked. "I've been to high school parties, only when there is chaperone, I'm not sure about this thing." he explained. "Aw…do you want me to protect you?" she kidded.

"Ha. Funny!" he shot back sarcastically. She laughed. "Glad you think so." she kidded again. "I could take you." Zack replied playfully pushing his chest out. "Yeah, but you wouldn't." she replied flirtatiously. He nodded and replied, "You got a point there! But will you go. At least stay for a little while."

She nodded, implying that she would go, and in return he gave a silent "yes!" and returned to his suite, to get ready. He decided on a simple black button-up over a white t-shirt, a pair of faded dark blue jeans, and his black casual shoes. He was nervous, worried, and excited all rolled into one. Cody also looked all those things as he picked his clothes out. He decided on a long sleeve, green and white, argyle sweater with a small v-neck, and a pair of dark blue jeans, with more dressy shoes.

They were ready and walked down to the lobby to see Maddie. She was dressed pretty casually, with a simple, long sleeve, white, off the shoulder shirt, light jeans, and some fashioned boots. Zack only stared, as he noticed how her jeans fit her every curve, it was all he could do; just stare. "You guys look good." she complimented. Her words snapped Zack out of his trance and he blushed slightly. "You look good, too, Maddie." Cody replied. "Yeah sweet thang! You are looking _fine!"_ Zack finally spit out, while gesturing a curvy body with his arms.

She laughed, and all three pounded out of the lobby. Zack drove them all to the party, in his and Cody's 1968 Mustang. Zack loved the car, but Cody wanted a hybrid. 'It was better for the environment.' _whatever!_ Zack thought. They approached Max's house and immediately they dreaded it. College kids were _everywhere_; and I mean everywhere. On the roof drinking; most topless. Some were already passed out throughout the yard.

"Didn't the party just start?" Cody asked, all Zack and Maddie did was shrug. They walked in the large house and the blast of music poured at them. Through all the chaos, they lost each other. Zack was lifted into the crowd; actually lifted. "What the hell? Let me down!" he yelled. They didn't listen, they shifted him all the way to the kitchen. "Zack, right?" Max's brother, Kit asked. Zack nodded and Kit smiled.

"I heard you're a party animal, man. C'mon, have a drink!" Kit yelled over the music. "No thanks, I don't drink!" Zack replied, and got a shrug from Kit, who walked off. Zack wanted to find Cody and Maddie, he actually wanted to leave. He had seen enough breasts, drunk people, making out, and other explicit things while there.

Meanwhile, Cody had luckily found someone he knew, but he didn't expect to see her. It was none other than London Tipton. "London?" Cody yelled. She looked over to him and smiled. "Hey, Cody. What are you doing here?" she asked. Cody shrugged, he truly had no idea. "Max invited us, why are you here?" he asked. Then she poured into a story about a girl she was friends with that had a friend, who had a boyfriend at the party, sent London to see if he was cheating on his girlfriend.

Cody wasn't interested in the story to say the least, but he was however, interested in London. So he listened, and looked at her with admiration when she wasn't looking. He really couldn't believe he could fall for London, but he did. She was shallow, conceited, and not very intelligent; his complete opposite. Maybe that was the attraction, he didn't know, but he did like her.

Maddie, however wasn't so lucky. She was hit on about ten times by the same guy. He was a complete jerk; she could tell. She was getting angry, not just at the guy, but at the entire situation. She had come so she could hang out with Zack and Cody, then she got separated from them, though it wasn't their faults. She saw Zack being lifted away, though, she didn't see where, even if she did she couldn't have gotten to him. Lets just say space was limited. It would take an hour to cross the room.

The guy was beside her again, leaning extremely close, and just when she was about to tell him off a guy appeared. "Larry! Leave her alone! I told Kit not to invite you! You need to go!" he yelled to the jerk. "Sorry about that. I'm Greg." the guy said. Maddie smiled. He was cute. Or at least she thought so. "Maddie." she said before shaking his hand. He nodded with a grin.

"You want something to drink?" Greg asked after a few minutes of dancing. She nodded, but stopped him before he left. "A coke…nothing with alcohol." she said before he turned and left again. She sat on the couch, while she waited for him to get back.

Zack finally spotted Maddie sitting at a couch alone. _Thank God!_ he thought as he tried to make his way through the crowd. Just then he saw a tall guy approach Maddie, he had dark brown hair that was spiked on top of his head, he looked suspicious to Zack. But maybe he was being paranoid. So he kept inching towards her, but then he saw the unimaginable. He saw the guy pop something in one of the cups before handing it to Maddie. Obviously she didn't see it, or she wouldn't have taken it, and she did.

Now Zack was furious as he raced through the crowd, shoving people in all directions. "Maddie, don't drink anymore of that!" Zack yelled, now only ten feet away. She immediately stopped, thinking a bug was in it or something. "What the hell did you put in her drink?" Zack asked before shoving the guy. Maddie's face was now utter confusion.

"Who the hell are you?" Greg asked Zack. Zack punched him in the face hard, causing his lip to bleed, and Zack wince at the pain in his hand. "Your worst nightmare, unless you tell me what you put in that drink?" Zack answered seriously. Zack was about the same height to this guy-thanks to his growth spurt-and knew he could take him. "Chill dude. It wasn't X or anything, it was just gammahydroxybutyrate." he told Zack, hoping he wouldn't know what it was. Not so lucky for him.

Zack punched the guy hard again. "You mean a date rape drug!" Zack yelled, it was more a statement than a question. He already knew the answer. "You son of a-" Zack was interrupted, right before he was going to hit him again. "Zack, it's fine lets go." his brother said, holding him back. Greg was now had his back against the wall, terrified.

After much reluctance, Zack walked away and walked back over to Maddie. "She didn't drink much, but enough to make her flimsy, so to speak." Zack said, before bundling her up into his arms. Zack knew a lot about medicine and drugs. He wanted to be a doctor, but he didn't tell anyone. With the exception of Cody and his mom, so Cody didn't question how he knew what he did.

When Zack turned around, Maddie in tow, he saw a familiar face behind Cody. "London?" he asked and Cody laughed nervously. Zack knew Cody liked London, but he wasn't sure how she felt about him. But when he saw a hint of lipstick on his brothers lips, which matched hers, all he could do was smile.


	2. Feeling Better, Feeling Worse

All four made their way back to the Tipton. London had called Maddie's parents, to say Maddie would be staying with her, but they wondered why Maddie hadn't called. London was pretty good at lying, apparently. She told them she had already fallen asleep after they finished watching "The Notebook".

Zack rolled his eyes; girls and that stupid movie. It was just a movie, and he couldn't understand for the life of him why they watched something that made them all sob like babies. When he voiced that opinion Cody, of all people, replied. "It's a beautiful sentiment of love at its purest form." when he said that Zack couldn't help but scoff. "P-lease! The chick left him then got with a rich dude and cheated on him with her ex! How is that pure?" Zack yelled in the elevator, making Maddie stir a little in his arms. Cody and London just rolled their eyes in reply.

In London's suite, Zack placed Maddie on the couch. "Hey, Cody? Can you get me a glass of water?" Zack asked his brother before kneeling in front of Maddie. "Why? You aren't going to pour it on her face are you?" Cody asked. Zack looked back to his brother. "Noooo! It's for her to drink!" he shot at his brother. Cody nodded and got the water.

Zack managed to get her to drink a little bit, before she dozed back off. "Cody, you can go back to the suite, I'm going to make sure she's going to be alright." Zack said over his shoulder. Cody nodded. "It's a good thing mom's out of town." he muttered before heading out.

A few hours later, Maddie awoke, seeing Zack kneeled in front of her, his head resting on the arm of the couch, asleep. Her movement caused him to jolt awake. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked quickly. She nodded and sat up. He sat beside her, and watched her in the darkness. "Where's London?" she asked, realizing she was in her suite. Zack told her that she went to bed and repeatedly asked if she was ok.

"Zack, I'm fine. But I wont be if I don't get home, they'll worry." she said, but he told her she was suppose to stay at London's. After a few moments of talking, she finally realized she had almost become a victim, before Zack stepped in. "How could I have been so stupid?" she asked him, terror plastered all over her face. "You aren't stupid. You just didn't think that a good guy like that would drug you." Zack said in a comforting tone. "I guess he wasn't very nice." she said before putting her head in her hands. "No, I guess not, but you are going to be fine. The effects seem to have worn off." he replied. She nodded and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you." she said in his ear. He nodded after they broke their embrace. "What happened to your hand?" she asked. Just then he noticed his hand. It was badly bruised, he was lucky it wasn't broken. Truth was he hadn't noticed much pain, he was concerned for Maddie. "Oh, it's nothing, just bruised." he replied, before getting up to get ice.

"Maddie, you should probably get some sleep. Don't you have a class tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah, good night, Zack." she said, before lying back down on the couch.

"Good night, Maddie." he said before he left.

Zack found his way back to his suite and in his bed. He was so tired, and his hand was starting to throb. He soon found his eyes flutter closed and fall into a dream state.

The next day, Zack and Cody went to school. That day was probably the longest of Zack's life and he was happy to get back to the suite. Cody and London decided to go out on a date, leaving Zack behind. He really wanted to see if Maddie was okay, even though he knew she was. He stalked out to his car and drove to Harvard, her dream and reality. He looked at his watch, and knew she wasn't in class. Truth was, two days a week and summers wasn't enough, so he came to visit often. By now he knew her entire schedule. She didn't have another class today. Smiling to himself he walked up to her dorm room.

Once he got there he knocked on the door. Her roommate answered and immediately smiled at him. "Zack! We were just talking about you!" she yelled and pulled him into a hug. "Good to see you, too, Emily." he replied, as he walked into their room. "Well Maddie, look at the time. I have to go meet Jack! Bye!" Emily yelled before grabbing her jacket and running out of the room.

"What is she on?" Zack joked before sitting on a beanie couch. "I have no idea." Maddie replied, laughing a little bit. "So how was your day?" Zack asked awkwardly. She laughed and said everything was good. It was a double meaning, signaling she was fine, which he caught. "You want to grab a bite to eat?" he asked and she nodded. Together they went to a simple hangout of hers. Burgers and fries, was fine with both of them. They sat in a booth and ordered their food. When it arrived they finally drifted into conversation.

"So, did you sleep okay last night?" he asked.

"Yes, Zack. I cant believe you are so worried. You should become a doctor or something." she told him with a smirk.

"Really? Cody told you didn't he."

"Told me what?"

"That I wanted to be a doctor."

"You do! Zack, that's great! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell anyone except mom and Cody. I didn't want anyone to be like 'the dumb kid wants to be a doctor? P-lease!'."

"I wouldn't have been like that. You aren't dumb."

"I know you wouldn't have, I still didn't want to tell anyone, though."

"Well that explains why you were so good with me last night."

"No. I was with you last night because I care about you, Maddie."

"Aw…you're sweet."

"Yep, sweet little Zack." he said sarcastically.

"There's nothing wrong with being sweet."

"No. There isn't when you're talking about a little girl, or a puppy. I'm a guy. I don't like to be called sweet."

"Why not?"

"That puts you in the friend zone forever."

"Sweet guys get girlfriends."

"By who? A nun?"

"By me!" she said a little too loudly.

"You don't like sweet guys, every guy you end up dating becomes a jerk."

"Yeah, but I go out with them because they seem sweet, but then I get to know the real them."

"Then why haven't you given me a shot. I'm a good guy, right?"

"For one, there was the age difference-"

"C'mon Maddie, don't do that. I hate that excuse."

"I don't know… you're my friend, and I don't want to lose that. Trust me, I have bad luck in that department."

"Maybe it's because the guy you're suppose to be with is the only guy you aren't willing to give a shot."

The food arrived at that moment, which Maddie was happy for. She stared at her burger and began to think about a conversation she was having just before Zack arrived.

Flashback

_In Maddie's dorm she sat on her bed discussing last nights events with her friend and roommate, Emily. "So Zack, like saved you?" Emily asked Maddie. "Yeah, I sure am lucky to have him as a friend." Emily smirked in return. "Maddie, he doesn't want to be your friend. I see how he looks at you." Emily said. _

"_I know. I've known since he was eleven. But I only want him as a friend, Emily." Maddie replied._

"_Why? I think he's hot." _

"_You would. Zack is just, ew! I used to baby sit him! Way too young! Way, Way too young! Besides, we're good as friends. Trust me it's harder to lose friends than boyfriends."_

"_Not really. I've lost plenty of friends. I think you should give Zack a shot."_

"_No, this conversation is over." Maddie said a little more huffy than she had meant it._

_Just then a knock came at the door. "Bet you twenty bucks it's Zack!" Emily said, before answering the door. "Zack! We were just talking about you!"_

End of Flashback

"Is something wrong with the food?" Zack asked Maddie. He noted the strenuous look on her face as she looked at her burger. She soon snapped out of her thoughts after hearing him. "Oh…no, it's fine. I just have a headache." she lied. He nodded in understanding and went back to his burger.

Their meal went by in pure silence. Zack was a little uncomfortable at the fact he pretty much begged her to be with him. He left himself in a vulnerable position, and never wanted to go back there. In that conversation he was twelve again, being crushed at his "dream girls" prom. He was a vulnerable child once again; he hated it. So he said nothing. Maddie on the other hand was uncomfortable because she didn't want to hurt him. She didn't want to see him heartbroken. So she said nothing.

After they finished, Zack drove her home, in another suffered silence. He got out to walk her to her door, he had planned on just saying good-bye, and running home as fast as he could. But oh, was he wrong. When he approached her door, someone else was there; sitting in the doorway. Someone Zack hoped to never see again, but Maddie wished she could. Someone who had once broken her heart in a million pieces. Someone who left her without a word. Someone Zack despised. Owen. Maddie's ex.

_What the hell? Son-of-a-_ Zack's thoughts were interrupted. "Maddie!" Owen said as he stood and launched himself at her and pulled her into a hug. "Owen what are you doing here?" she asked. "I hoped we could talk…in private." he said, gesturing towards Zack. All Zack could do was scowl, he hated this guy. "Uh, Zack? Could you give us a minute?" she asked an angry Zack.

Zack felt like he had just been kicked in the groin. He was about to be sick, he couldn't breath, and he was really pissed. "You know what? Take all the minutes you want!" he yelled before storming off. He ignored all of the calls after him, he didn't care anymore. He ran out of the building and walked to his car.

Once inside, he did what he couldn't do in front of anyone else; he cried. He couldn't for the life of him know why he was crying. _Stop being a pansy, Zack! You aren't in a stupid chick flick! Pull yourself together! _he thought to himself, drying his tears. He started his ignition, and put his car into gear, just before driving towards the unknown. He couldn't go home. London and Cody would ask his a hundred questions. Questions he wasn't ready to answer. Questions he didn't have answers to.

**(A/N) Well that was chapter two. I hope you guys like it! This chapter is really necessary so if it seemed to drag on I am soo sorry! LOL. It really is necessary, so if you are reading this, please bare with me lol! Please review! I dont care what it is, just review. I am really open to constructive critisism. Well Peace!**


	3. Leaving Anger Behind

Cody walked into his suite, after his date with London, to find it empty. He looked at his watch the red digital numbers blinked: 1:45 a.m. _He probably just got caught up at Maddie's dorm, that's where he goes all the time, after all. He's just lucky tomorrow's Saturday, and mom isn't here. Oh, is he lucky! _Cody thought, as he made himself a little snack.

His date with London, was great, to say the least. She was so much fun, and not as superficial as he had first anticipated. They went to a skating rink. At first she was reluctant, but he soon changed her mind. After she got on the ice, she started to loosen up and have fun. She was a riot. He didn't know she could try to be funny and it actually work. Usually they all laughed at her strife's to seem smart.

She absolutely surprised him tonight. Once she got away from everything and everyone, she opened up and became someone Cody could see himself with. He smiled to himself, just thinking about the date brought the butterflies he felt during it.

After he ate, he went to bed. He was exhausted. He had to get up early today to go to school, now he was home late because he chose to go out. The rink wasn't their last stop, they went for a walk. A walk? Yes, a walk. Through the park. The entire date didn't seem very London-ish, but she seemed to have enjoyed it, too.

He escaped into his dream world, after his thoughts of London. When he drifted into a dream, he could have swore he saw Zack sitting in a diner. This was no ordinary dream. He was seeing Zack, but in a reflection. He was staring into a cup of coffee, and seeing his brothers face.

"So Zack, is it?" a woman with the name tag that read Beth asked Cody. "Yes." Cody found himself saying, involuntarily. _What the hell? _Cody thought. The woman sighed and stared at Cody, or Zack, as it was clearly stated. Zack was the one having the conversation, not Cody. Cody was just overseeing it, somehow. "Do you want to talk about it?" Beth asked. Zack shook his head, letting a tear streak down his face. It was obvious he needed to talk about it, so the woman didn't give up.

"What are you running away from, sweetie?" she asked him. She was short, probably 5 foot at the most. She wore her long black hair into a bun, it was graying in places, she was probably mid to late forties. She looked almost…motherly. Zack let out a breath slowly.

"I'm not running away from anything. Just needed to clear my head. I didn't feel like going home to get bombarded with questions that I wasn't ready to answer. If I could answer." Zack said, still not looking up from his coffee.

"How far away from home are you?" she asked him.

"Not sure. I live in Boston. I didn't pay attention to where I was going."

"Ha. Well, you're a few hours away. You should probably head back, and face the problems you have. Running away is only the cowardice way to avoid problems."

"I said I'm not running away!" Zack yelled.

"Well, you cant be older than 17 and you're out this late. It sure looks like you're running away, or contemplating it."

"I guess it does look like I'm running, doesn't it?"

"Yep. Go home. Face your problems."

"I cant…at least not yet."

"When you're away the mail still doesn't stray."

"What?"

"Figure it out. When you do, you'll know what to do."

With that she clocked out, switching with another woman. Zack paid, and got back into his car, and kept going. As soon as the ignition was started, Cody woke up with a jolt. "What the hell?" he yelled before throwing his covers off of him and running to the phone.

He dialed an all too familiar number and waited for her to pick up. The seventh ring ended, and a very tired Maddie answered. "…Hello?" she asked gruffly. "Maddie? This is Cody. Zack wouldn't happen to be there would he?" he asked nervously. Hoping she would say yes, but no such luck. "No…he left here hours ago. He was mad, I tried to stop him, but- wait…he isn't there?" she asked concernedly. "Damn! What was he mad about?" Cody asked her.

"Um, why does that matter?" she asked.

"Because I think he ran away, now what happened, Maddie?"

"Well…you see. Ha. My ex kind of showed up and wanted a minute alone with me, and I asked Zack if he minded, and he got huffy and ran out."

"Why would you give any of your ex's the time of day? They treat you horribly!"

"I know, but I wanted to know what he was there to say."

"Have you ever heard the saying, 'Curiosity killed the cat,'? Except it killed my brother."

"Chill out Cody, he'll be back soon." she said, though she was worried herself.

"Chill out? I will not chill out! Our mom is suppose to be back tomorrow! That means I have oh lets say 33 hours to find him!"

"Cody, if he wants to come back before your mom gets home, he will. He probably will anyways. Just calm down, call his cell phone, and tell him what's on your mind." she said calmly.

"His cell phone? Why didn't I think of that?" he said before smacking his forehead. He quickly slammed his phone shut, and dialed another. Two rings and Zack answered.

"Where the hell are you?" Cody yelled. Zack had to push the phone away from his ear; it was so loud. "Um, driving. I don't know if I am coming home, Code." Zack replied calmly. What was with people and being calm, when the situation was not a soothing one. "Look, Zack! Get down here now! I'm tired of cleaning up your messes! Mom will be here tomorrow, if you aren't then consider us ex brothers." Cody said out of anger. Zack laughed. "Dude, you're stuck with me. You cant pull that ex stuff with family." then Cody heard a click, and it pissed him off beyond belief. Zack had hung up on him.

Cody then dialed Maddie's number again. "What!" she answered. "He isn't coming back!" Cody replied angrily. He was mad. Mad at Zack, mad at Maddie, mad at himself! He was just pure good and mad. "What do you mean he isn't coming back?" Maddie yelled out of pure concern. "Yeah! He just said he doesn't think he is coming home. Damn it!" Cody yelled.

He could have swore he heard Maddie's sobs, but he couldn't have been sure. "Okay, Cody. I'm coming over. If he turns out to be jerking our chains, I am absolutely going to kill him!" she yelled and hang up the phone.

"Who wa dat?" Emily asked sleepily. Maddie rolled her eyes, and told her the entire story. Starting at the restaurant, and ending with her latest phone call. Emily was finally awake, at hearing Maddie's story. "Well…I told you he liked you. You should have told Owen to shove it. Zack is way cuter anyways." Emily shared to an angry Maddie, who was ruthlessly pulling her clothes on. "He isn't going to be so cute when I get done with him! Running away! To prove what? How immature he actually is!" Maddie yelled before slamming the door behind her.

She stomped through the building, probably waking most of the occupants. She didn't care. She was angry, worried, flustered, devastated, all rolled into one annoying feeling. She just hoped he would be okay. _Why am I hoping he's okay when I clearly want to make him NOT okay! _she thought to herself, before getting into her car, and driving to the Tipton.

**(A/N) Okay this chapter was just about them finding out he was missing. The next chapter, feelings are confronted, secrets are told, and a lie is revealed. Stay tuned lol. Now if you could please review.**


	4. Understanding Something

**(A/N) Okay this chapter was suppose to have some big reveals, but it doesnt. I am saving that for next chapter. Sorry guys, but I'll probably have that up later today anyways lol. Thank you all for your reviews, I appreciate it. This story has a long way to go still, so please keep reading. Thank you all. Next chapter will be the big reveals, sorry it wasnt this chapter, but I'm not finished with the big reveals yet.**

"Cody! Open the door!" Maddie screamed outside his suite. She heard scrambling behind the door, and it finally opened. She walked in and was quite surprised to see her best friend standing there. "London?" she asked. London simply nodded her head and sat on the couch. "Have you heard anything else from him?" Maddie asked Cody, who simply shook his head.

"You didn't have to come down here, Maddie." Cody said. She walked to the couch and collapsed on it. She was so beat. "I want to know he is going to be alright. If he calls anyone, it'll be you, Cody. And I want to be here when he does." Maddie replied, closing her eyes a little bit out of exhaustion. "Why don't you two take the two beds in the bedroom, and I'll wake you up if he calls." Cody suggested, and the two girls took the offer graciously.

Eight hours passed-it was now 11:00 a.m.- and still not a word from Zack. Those were the longest eight hours of either of their lives. London bit off her well manicured nails, Maddie paced the room noisily, and Cody wouldn't stop bouncing his foot, which made London even more nervous, as she looked at his leg. "This is typical Zack! He is so selfish!" Cody yelled, as he stood up and threw his hands into the air.

"Maybe he wouldn't have ran off if 'somebody' would get their act together!" London yelled, looking at Maddie. "Me? You're blaming this on me?" Maddie yelled pointing a finger at herself. London nodded, and Cody saw Maddie's anger pile up, so he jumped in. "Guys! This isn't anyone's fault. Well it is Zack's fault, but he isn't here, so it's no ones." he yelled.

Meanwhile, Zack couldn't help but feel homesick. He knew everyone would think he was being selfish, but he just wanted to get away to clear his head. Simple as that. He couldn't bare the thought of Maddie being with someone other than him, but he dealt with it in the past.

Though, he would find his self on the rook thinking most nights when she declared she had a new guy in her life. That was his way of coping with it. Now was different. All the other times, he thought maybe a guy would be good enough for her; maybe she had found one that would treat her like she should be treated. But not this time.

This time he knew the guy was bad news. He knew he could never treat Maddie the way she should be treated. He knew Owen could never love Maddie like he loved Maddie. He knew Owen wouldn't remember her likes and dislikes. He knew Owen wouldn't remember her birthday, without notice. He knew Owen wasn't good enough.

Now Zack understood. He understood "The Notebook". He understood that no matter what happens you should fight for the one you love. No matter what happens love can not die, if possible it only grows stronger. But he couldn't fight for something he never got in return. He couldn't fight for love that wasn't there. He was the "other guy," the guy that took the backseat. The great guy, who loved the girl, but didn't get that same love back. He would always be that guy to her.

He lay in a motel bed, not really having a clue as to where he was, but he knew it was a good 6 hours from Boston. Maybe that was enough space to think. Maybe that was enough space to forget about Maddie. Maybe just maybe it was enough space to forget about his heartache.

No such luck, in forgetting. Every time he closed his eyes, she was there. Every time his heart beat, she was there. She was never going away. His thoughts soon went to the middle aged lady in the diner. _"When you're away the mail doesn't seem to stray." what does that mean? No matter where you go the mail man is going to leave your mail. Dang just think how much mail you'd get if you were gone for weeks at a time. It would just pile up! It would be massive! Wait! Pile up! I know what she means! Even when I am gone my problems will still be there, and sooner or later they will seem to pile up. Why didn't she just say that! DUH!_

Zack realized his problems really weren't going to go away. No matter how far he went, no matter how long he was gone, she would always be there. He knew he might as well go back. He knew that he would love her no matter what. So he did just that. He went to his car, and decided to go back to Boston.


	5. Remembering, Revealing, and Hoping

**(A/N) Reviews are now open to Anonomous reviewers! Please Review. I wont know what you think until you review.**

Maddie was sitting in the suite alone, while London and Cody went to get some lunch for the trio. She was so upset. Not with Zack. With herself. She wished she hadn't acted like she would give Owen another chance. He broke up with her without really saying anything. He wrote it down on a piece of paper and taped it to her door. _I want to break up. Sorry._ was all it said.

She cried herself to sleep that night, and the next morning Zack brought her breakfast. She remembered the day like it was yesterday, even though, it was months ago.

Flashback

_It was Saturday morning, Maddie lay in her bed asleep, still puffy eyed from crying. A knock on the door was heard, but she didn't get it. She didn't want to be bothered. Her roommate, however, didn't get that memo. She stalked to the door and opened it. She left immediately after the visitor came in, grabbing only a jacket to throw over her pajamas. Zack walked over to the bed and kneeled in front of her. _

"_Maddie?" he called gently. She groaned softly and forced her eyes open. "I brought you some breakfast." he said tenderly, holding up a bag. She mumbled words that weren't coherent enough for either to understand, and buried her head into the pillow before replying, "I'm not hungry, Zack."_

_Zack, being Zack, wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Yes you are." he said attentively. "Look, it's your favorite. Blue berry pancakes. Extra whipped crème, and a lot of syrup." he said trying to perk her up. She gave him a slight smile before grabbing the bag. "Thank you." she said softly. He nodded and helped her open the food without spilling._

_After she ate, they talked about what a jerk Owen was, and how he didn't deserve her. Maddie soon found herself feeling soothed at his words, as she lay on his chest, with his arm thrown around her. After a while, she felt herself dozing off, and soon later felt a small kiss on her forehead. He left the room to a sleeping Maddie, and he did so as quietly as possible. _

End of Flashback

She couldn't believe how sweet, caring, and incredibly grown up he had been that day. She was so happy to have a friend like him. Even though, she secretly wanted more, she couldn't do away with a great friendship. She loved him sure. As a friend and a lot more, but she couldn't do it. Now she was really feeling lousy. Why did she act like that when Owen came to see her? Why did she let him hug her? Why did she ask for a minute with someone she didn't want to see again?

She didn't know, but she did know, she wanted Zack to come back. Although, she didn't know what to do if he did. She knew it would be better than worrying he got hurt. She was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't even notice London and Cody entering the suite.

"Maddie? We brought you some food." Cody said before sitting the bag on the counter. Maddie snapped out of her thoughts and acknowledged him with a nod of the head. London sighed and walked to the couch and sat beside Maddie. "Maddie, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blew up at you earlier." London apologized. Maddie shook her head before she replied with, "No. That's not what I'm thinking about. I have been horrible to Zack. He has done nothing but be great to me, and I took it for granted." she began to sob.

"Maddie, he knows you appreciated his friendship. He will just always want more. The reason he gets so upset is because you keep giving him hope for more. If you truly want nothing more than friendship then tell him, and he will back off. He would rather be your friend than nothing at all." Cody chimed in. Maddie looked at Cody with nothing but fear in her eyes.

She really did always give him hope. Somehow she always gave him enough hope to keep him attached. She didn't want to do that, but he was a wonderful friend. "I don't know what I want, Cody. Truth is I like Zack. He is possibly the greatest guy I have met. He is always there for me. I just don't want to lose him as a friend." Maddie replied truthfully.

Cody smiled. "Maybe you wont. Maybe what you have been looking for, was right under your nose. Literally there, until maybe 14. Maybe the one you've been wanting is the only one you have swore to never give a chance to." he said. _Wow, that sounds a lot like what Zack said earlier. I guess they are twins. _Maddie thought with a laugh.

"Maddie I think the only question you need to ask yourself is; do you love him?" London told Maddie. Maddie looked at her in utter shock. London just said something not stupid? Whoa! "I think, I might." she told London and Cody both. A smile spread across both of their faces as they looked at Maddie. They knew she just made that realization herself.

They were still staring at Maddie, with goofy smiles after a few minutes, and it was starting to make her uncomfortable. That was until they heard the phone ring. Cody approached the phone and saw who was calling in on the caller id. It was Zack.

"Zack!" Cody yelled angrily. "Chill out! I'm coming home right now." Zack replied to Cody. "Thank God! Now I don't have to tell mom." Cody said, letting out a breath. Zack sighed. "Who all is in the suite?" Zack asked. Cody laughed nervously, he knew Zack would probably be upset if he said that London and Maddie both were there. "No one, just me." Cody lied. Zack blew out a breath before replying, "Cody, you are a horrible liar. Well since I'm not being chased by police I would say you haven't told Moseby. A fast car isn't following me so that rules out Muriel. Esteban is on vacation, and Arwin is at a mechanic convention. That leaves London and Maddie." Zack concluded.

Cody hit his forehead hard. "You're still coming, right? Even though their here?" he asked his brother. "Yes. I realized no matter how far I run away from my problems, they are always going to be there. I need to talk to all three of you individually anyways. I'm about ten minutes away." he answered before hanging up.

"He's on his way home. Ten minutes." Cody answered. Maddie and London nodded. "He said he had to talk to all of us individually. I don't know what about." he told them. Maddie didn't know what she was going to say to him. She was furious about him running away. She was happy he was coming back, but she wanted to make him hurt for her worries.

London on the other hand, was wondering what Zack wanted to talk to her about. She had a pretty good idea. It had to be about their conversation just last week. It had been the only deep conversation she had with Zack; possibly the only deep conversation she had ever had. It was a week ago when Maddie broke up with her latest boyfriend, Ryan. Zack told her everything that day. She always thought it was just a little crush he had on Maddie, but it wasn't. It was so much more.

Flashback

_In the lobby, sat a depressed Zack, on the couch. London walked into the lobby on her way to a shopping trip, but noticed his facial expression. He was hurt, and staring off into space. "Zack?" London asked. He just looked over to her, and nodded. "What's wrong?" she asked, sitting down beside him._

"_Maddie and her boyfriend broke up." he said. London looked at him with utter confusion. "I thought you had a little crush on her, isn't that a good thing?" she asked. He shrugged. "You'd think. But no. Her boyfriends always leave her in a million pieces, and I'm the one who has to be a friend and put her back together." he said._

_London still looked confused. "So?" she said. "That's the point. I'm always going to be that guy. The friend. The guy that picks her up when she's down. The guy that's going to keep seeing her get hurt by guys who don't deserve her. I love her, but she doesn't care. I'm her friend, that's all." he said with truthfulness._

"_Zack, you are doing all you can do. You are being there for her because you are a great guy. You'd do that if you were dating her. You are her friend, but maybe someday you'll be more. I'm not a psychic, so I cant tell you, but I can tell you to keep being there for her. Maybe someday she will realize that the best guy for her has been there for five years." she answered, before patting him on the shoulder and leaving him behind to cope with what she said._

End of flashback

That was the day London realized he loved Maddie, not just liked. He would always love Maddie. That had to be what he wanted to talk about. She just hoped that Maddie would tell him soon. She hoped she would say those three words that would make Zack the happiest guy in the world. But she knew she wouldn't. She knew she would need a little persuading. She knew that Maddie would need a reminder that Zack would always be there for her.

Cody was pacing back and forth. He couldn't wait for his brother to come home so he could chew him out. Just then the door swung open to reveal none other than Zack. "Where have you been!" all three yelled. "Are you kidding, I just called to say I was coming back!" he yelled back. "Yeah, but you didn't tell us where you were." Cody yelled. "To tell you the truth I don't know. It was a good six hours from here though. I had to pull over five times to get directions back here." Zack answered before collapsing on the couch, beside London.

"Alright, I get to talk to you first!" Cody yelled, before pulling Zack up by the ear and pulling him into the room, slamming it shut. "What the hell were you trying to prove!" Cody yelled at his brother, slamming him on his bed at the farthest part of the room. "I was clearing my head. Listen I'll tell you everything, just sit down." Zack said, before spilling his entire story. It started with the fight with Maddie and ended with his epiphany that brought him home.

"So good for you! You travel six hours away to understand your feelings and 'The Notebook'!" Cody yelled furiously. "If you wanted to know about the movie, you could have asked." Cody finished. Zack rolled his eyes. "Nooo! I had to find out for myself. I know that I love Maddie, and if she doesn't love me then I cant fight for love that isn't there. I would rather have her as a friend than nothing at all." Zack explained.

Cody contemplated telling him about Maddie's epiphany, too. But he wanted it to come from her. He wanted her to tell him. So he said nothing. Well almost nothing. "Zack, I think you should tell Maddie that." he said before leaving. Zack came out behind him and called London in.

"Hey." she said, coming in and sitting on Cody's bed, across from his bed. "Hey." he replied. They sat there for a few minutes while Zack figured out what he was going to say. "London, I wanted to thank you. Thanks for the talk last week, I haven't gotten to talk to yet about it. You helped me more than you could know. To think you of all people…uh…never mind. Thanks, London." he said. She nodded with a smile before getting up and hugging him. "I'm glad you're back, Zack." she said before leaving.

Now the only one who was left was Maddie. What was he going to say? Everything. He was going to tell the same story he told Cody. He was going to lay his feelings out there again. If she didn't accept them, then so be it. She walked into the room, and sat in the same place London and Cody had.

He told her the entire story, from his point of view, after she finished yelling at him. She looked utterly shocked at how much he loved her. The part that got to her the most was when he said, "But if you want to be friends, then we will be. And nothing more." that was when she knew what she had to do, though, not yet. She had to make sure he was for real. She had to make sure he really meant that. She didn't want to start something with him, have it end badly, and never speak again. So she kept quiet.

She exited the room and saw Cody and London making out on the couch. "Whoa there! When did you two start dating?" she asked. Maddie really didn't know. "Uh…I think yesterday." Cody replied. "Well, I'm happy for you guys. But aren't you at all concerned about age difference?" she asked. Both shook their heads and Maddie left.

In her dorm room, she thought about Cody and London. She wondered why she thought age was a big deal, except that was the least of her problems. She loved Zack. Zack! She used to baby sit him. Then he became her best friend, but he would always want more. She wanted so much to give him a chance. She wanted to be able to believe that even if they broke up he would still be around.

"Owen called twice." Emily said to Maddie before collapsing on her own bed. Maddie rolled her eyes, and replied, "So? I already told him that I'm not giving him another chance." Owen was the least of her problems. Or at least that's what she thought. She didn't know that he would become a huge problem, or that he would end up making her problems worse.

**(A/N) Okay well there were two flashbacks in this chapter. Each showing how great Zack is and how much he loves her. Maddie is starting to show her feelings a little more. At least she told London and Cody, and herself. Owen is going to become a huge problem, if you didnt catch that last paragraph. He is going to show more of his true colors, but it was pretty obvious he was a prick before. Next chapter is going to be about Owen causing problems. More problems, anyways. Mostly between Zack and Maddie, but probably not in a way you think. No she isnt going to hate Zack, I'm not that mean lol. Stay tuned for the next chapter. It's going to be called "Altercations of Zack and Owen." Please review! OH! And now the reviews are open for anonomous reviewers too. Thank all who have reviewed thus far. And trust me, things from now on are going to get complicated. Not just between Maddie and Zack, but between Cody and London too! I hope that got your attentions LOL!**


	6. Altercations of Zack and Owen

**(A/N) Okay, here is the next chapter. Again thank you to all of you who have reviewed. Please review, guys. I want to know what you think. You guys will help me so much by taking a few seconds and writing a line or two. Here is Chapter 6.**

The next few days hadn't went smoothly. Zack and Cody had been fighting more than ever. Zack had no idea why his brother was acting the way he was; this wasn't the Cody he knew. Cody was sensitive and never blew up at Zack. Some may say he's a pushover, but since Zack came back he's been distant and gets irritated at every little thing that happens. He picks fights with Zack over the stupidest things known to man.

Yesterday, for example, Zack came back from school ten minutes late and Cody jumped down his throat. He quickly said it was due to the fact that Zack was suppose to be on laundry duty; he said he was abandoning his chores. Their mom told Cody that ten minutes late didn't qualify as abandonment, but Cody merely rolled his eyes.

Zack couldn't understand what was wrong with him, and he was afraid to ask. He didn't want to cause another argument. Usually he didn't care, but three days of non-stop fighting got to him. Today he stayed out of his way as much as possible. Truth was Cody was acting like a pregnant lady in her third trimester, and Zack didn't want to tempt him. He decided to go to the lobby to do his homework, since Cody was doing his in their bedroom.

Meanwhile, Cody sat in the bedroom, doing his homework. But if you looked close enough you could see tears welling up in his eyes. He hated to fight with Zack, but lately he couldn't help it. He was angry. Angry at Zack to be more specific. Sure he would have been angry about his little "run away" escapade anyways, but not as angry as he is now. Zack forgot a promise he made. A promise that Cody kept with him. A promise that was made a year ago, when they were fifteen.

Flashback

_It was a rainy night in Boston, and the twins were tossing and turning in their beds. Partly because of the loud thunder, and partly because their grandfather passed away that evening. Zack had never really been that close to the old man, but he liked him all the same. Cody, however, was very close to him._

_He used to visit him when he had the chance. He lived in Wyoming, so Cody didn't get to go that often, but he tried to at least once a year. He retired to Wyoming only a couple of years ago, and fixed up an old cottage that Cody loved. He used to stay in the extra room. It was decorated beautifully, and everyday the old man would put fresh flowers all through the house._

_Cody awoke every morning to fresh lavender or roses. He loved it there; he often referred to it as an "escape" from city life. Everyday, he and his grandfather would fish or go canoeing, they had a beautiful lake at their disposal. Last summer, Cody went and it was as perfect as ever. This time, however, his grandfather gave him a special gift; a gold pocket watch. He told a wonderful story behind it, which made Cody cherish it even more._

_His deceased wife-Cody's grandmother-gave it to him on their first anniversary. The inscription was beautiful, it made Cody wish he would find love like this one day. One day, he hoped to have a wife that loved him enough to write such kind words. It read in beautiful cursive letters: _

_Love is a word used lightly to many, but not here. That word is powerful in itself, but it isn't enough, not here. For us they would have to make up another word, a word even more powerful._

_Love your wife,_

_Dianna_

_Cody lay in bed, listening to the thunderstorm, staring at the watch. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes, pulling with their might to escape him. He heard Zack moving around, too, but didn't disturb him. "You awake?" Zack asked Cody. He almost laughed. "Yeah." he said holding back tears._

"_So…are you okay?" Zack asked concernedly. Cody's tears finally won and they poured from his eyes. "I take that as a no." Zack said, before getting up and walking over to Cody. "I miss him, Zack." he said, as Zack sat down. "I know. But at least he's with grandma again." he said, trying to make him feel better. Cody nodded, but Zack couldn't see it; it was dark._

"_Bro, he's happier now. You'll always have your memories of him." he said to Cody. Cody started to cry harder. "Memories fade." he replied, and Zack shook his head. "Everyone ends up leaving us, Zack. Not just by death, but no matter what they leave. Dad, grandma, now grandpa. It isn't fair!" Cody finished through sobs. "Cody, I wont. We're twins, you're stuck with me. So matter what, you'll always have someone. I promise, okay?" Zack promised. All Cody could do was nod. He didn't think it would be Zack to make him feel better, but it was._

End of flashback

Cody's tears hit the paper. His brother left. Sure he didn't leave permanently, but he left. Just then a knock came at the door. "Come in." Cody said, drying his tears. "Hey, sweetie. Dinner's ready." his mom said poking her head in the door. Cody nodded and set his books aside.

"Where's Zack?" Cody asked after he sat down. Carrie shrugged, she knew Zack was staying away from Cody lately, she just didn't know why. She knew they had been fighting more than usual, she figured something happened while she was gone. Probably a lot, but she didn't press the sensitive issue. She wanted things to get better, not worse.

Just then Zack came through the door, and sat at the table. He ate quickly and avoided eye contact with his brother. "Look Zack, I'm sorry. I don't want to fight with you." Cody said, and Zack almost choked on his food. "Thanks, and it's okay." he said, smiling brightly. Their mother whispered a silent, "Thank God!" which they caught. Things were finally getting back to normal in the Martin suite.

Meanwhile, at Harvard Maddie was working really hard on her upcoming exams. It was midterm; almost Christmas, and for that she was thankful. She needed a break. She hadn't heard from Zack, Cody, or London much in the past three days. Mostly because she was busy, and they each seemed to be having problems.

Zack called and told her Cody was snapping at him everywhere he turned. When she asked Cody about it, he said Zack was inconsiderate, and London seemed to be caught in the middle. She said Cody talked to her about Zack, and Zack wouldn't stop complaining to her about Cody. London also seemed to have a problem. She didn't tell Maddie, but she knew she had one.

She didn't press the issue, because she had enough problems. Exams were only the start of her hectic week. Owen kept calling, and she stopped answering the phone when he called, and that was becoming a lot. He called eight times yesterday. No, that still wasn't all of her problems. Zack was another issue. She was confused, she didn't know what to do about it. So she just decided not to deal with it yet, because she had to focus on her work.

Even when she went to the Tipton yesterday to work, she didn't see any of them much. She saw Cody come home from school and Zack come in just ten minutes later. He only muttered a hi, and kept walking. London didn't come down at all yesterday when she was there, which was odd. She always came down to talk about some aspect of her life with Maddie. _Oh well. She's probably busy._ Maddie thought.

She lay on her bed, studying for an accounting exam, when a knock on the door came. She got up and opened the door, to reveal Owen. "Maddie." he said before making his way passed her and sitting on her roommates bed. She rolled her eyes, shut the door, and stalked to her bed to sit.

"What are you doing here, Owen?" she asked.

"You haven't been returning my phone calls." he said blankly.

"Well that should have given you some sort of hint not to come here. Besides I've been busy."

"With who?"

"With my studies."

"Yeah, whatever. Who is it? Zeke?" he asked, a disgusted look forming on his face.

"Zack." she corrected.

"So you're dating Zack! The stupid kid who tried to fight me?" he yelled, as he stood up.

"No, I'm not dating him. I was just saying his name wasn't Zeke…wait! What do you mean tried to fight you?" she said, finally catching his last part.

"Yeah. After we broke up. He came to my dorm and when I answered he hit me, knocking me back. When I got back up he was gone. So I left it at that." he said.

"He never told me that. Well, I'm busy so could you leave now?" she asked standing up and motioning towards the door.

Just then two taps at the door chimed in and it opened, revealing Zack. "Hey, Maddie I wanted to-" he started but quit when he saw who was standing in front of her. Owen looked at Maddie with daggers in his eyes. "Oh yeah, you aren't dating him. Why is he here, then?" he said to Maddie. "It isn't really any of your business!" she yelled at him. "It will be." he muttered before shouldering Zack, and pushing passed him.

"What was that about?" Zack asked before sitting down on her beanie chair. "Nothing, I wouldn't return his phone calls, so he came here." she replied sitting back down on her bed and moving her books to the side. Zack told her that he and Cody settled their differences. She was genially pleased to hear that, but she was still a little uncomfortable being around him because she hadn't decided what she wanted to do yet. So she told him that she was studying and that she would see him at Christmas.

He left a few minutes later, and walked to the parking lot to see something that pissed him off beyond belief. His car was smashed in. The windshield was busted, his hood dented, the doors were keyed, his car was demolished. Behind the wipers lay a note that read: _You're next pretty boy_

After reading the note he raced back to Maddie's dorm, the note in hand. He ran through without knocking, which startled her. "Calm down. It's me!" he said walking towards her and handing her the letter. "Is that Owens handwriting?" he asked calmly, or as calmly as he could. He did, after all, love that car. She nodded. "What does that mean?" she asked, he hadn't told her about the car. "He messed up my car!" Zack yelled in anger and ran out of the dorm.

He was on a mission. He ran to Owens dorm and knocked fiercely. He got no answer. "Looking for me?" a voice called behind him. He flipped around and felt a pain blast through his stomach. The wind escaped him and he couldn't breath. He fell to the floor, wincing at the pain. His eyes filled with water, and he began to shake slightly. He didn't know if it was just because of the pain or if it was his anger.

He looked up and saw Owen. He wore a smirk on his chiseled face, and in his hand held an aluminum baseball bat. Zack finally caught his breath, only to be hit again, this time in the side. He felt a rib snap, and he knew it was broken. He knew he had to do something, or he wouldn't be coming out of this.

He swept his feet on either side of Owens and shifted his weight to one side, causing him to fall before he completed a third swing. Zack jumped up quickly, feeling the throbbing pain in his left side. He kicked the bat out of Owens reach, then he kicked Owen.

Owen winced, which gave Zack a chance to pull him up. He pulled him up by his shirt to face view, and hit him square in the jaw. He heard his teeth grind when he punched him and his head flew back. Zack repeated the action only five times, before the guy was out cold. He pushed him back to the ground and walked away. Pushing passed the twenty unnoticed people standing around watching. "Get him to a hospital." he muttered to anyone listening.

He walked into Maddie's room holding his side. "Can you give me a ride to the hospital?" he said before clenching his side. He couldn't breathe, it hurt to badly. She immediately leapt off the bed, "What happened?" she asked walking towards him. He told her the story and together they went to the hospital.

Zack was in and out in about an hour. He had bruising on his stomach and two broken ribs; they simply gave him a stretchy belt like thing to go on his ribs, and he was able to leave. "I cant believe you had to go over there and get into a fight!" Maddie yelled when they got back into the car. "You saw what he did to my car!" Zack replied. Maddie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that's what they have authorities for." she said.

"Oh, right. The cops. I didn't think of that." Zack said truthfully. "Yeah you didn't think!" she shot at him. The rest of the ride consisted of him apologizing. She said that it was fine, but he could have been killed, and they left it at that. When they went back to his dorm he reported to abuse on his car and let's just say it was fixed the next day. Owen got off easy, though. His dad was some kind of big lawyer and got him out of trouble. Zack and Maddie hadn't spoken since, but mostly because her exams were nearing.

At the hotel, Moseby was checking over Christmas decorations. The hotel was having a party for all employees and guests, and he was making last minute preparations. "Zack, I'm glad I ran into you!" Mr. Moseby said as he walked up to Zack. "You…what?" he asked he was absolutely flabbergasted. "I've been meaning to ask you something." Mr. Moseby said a little too nicely. "I didn't do it!" Zack yelled, trying to turn around.

"I'm not going to ask what you mean by that. No, no. I wanted to ask if you wanted to play at the party. Your mother is singing, of course, but we need other talents." Moseby said with a broad smile. Zack couldn't believe Moseby was asking him for a favor. "Uh…well, sure. I've been working on a new song." Zack agreed. Mr. Moseby smacked him on the shoulder and left, still checking over things for the party.

Zack was excited to see Maddie when she walked in the next morning for her shift. "Hey!" he yelled. "Hey, Zack! What are you doing here, it's Saturday, you're never down here on Saturday mornings." she replied, causing him to smile. "I haven't seen you much lately, I thought I would come down here to see you. Plus, I was having a craving for chocolate, sweet thang!" he said with a smile.

Maddie was a little surprised, he hadn't said "sweet thang" since the day of the party. She thought it would be awkward after he laid his feelings on the line. She still didn't know if she wanted more than friendship from him, but he was proving that he could be her friend, even after what he said. She knew she would have to make her decision soon. Though, as far as he knew, she didn't have a decision to make. As far as he knew, she was completely unaffected by his feelings.

"Maddie!" a voice called from the Tipton doors, as she was setting up for the day. She looked over and saw none other than Owen. "I heard you passed the first of your exams, I wanted to congratulate you." he said playing the nice card. Zack, wasn't buying it. "Dude, get out!" Zack called. Owen turned and looked shocked to see him, as if he hadn't seen him before. Zack wasn't buying that either. "I just came here to congratulate a friend and give her a Christmas present." he said to Zack before turning back to Maddie. He walked to the counter and set a small box on down on the counter. "I don't want your gift." Maddie said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, so leave!" Zack interjected. Maddie turned to look at Zack, she had a face that said, "Shut up! I'm handling this!" and he huffed before collapsing on the couch. "I think you probably should go." she said to Owen. "Maddie could you please here me out?" he asked nicely. "You have two minutes." she said sternly, making Zack roll his eyes with anger.

"Look, Maddie, I made a mistake in breaking up with you. You are the greatest girl I have ever met. I want a second chance, that's all I'm asking for, please just one second chance. I will prove that I can make you happy, and that I can be good for you." he said. The whole scene was making Zack sick, so he got up and went to the elevator, leaving Maddie and Owen behind.

**(A/N) Okay this is NOT the last time we see Owen. LOL! I'm not saying what is going to happen, but I can tell you this guy is horrible, and people will believe me sooner or later lol. I hope you guys liked the chapter. Now please, pretty please, review! Make me happy and click that little blue button down there. Say bad, good, blah blah blah. Just put something! PLEASE! I need to know if I should keep writing this or if I am wasting my time with it...please something. Some of you have been great and I thank you for it. PEACE! Next Chapter is called. "Love, Hate, All of the Above." lol please review. **


	7. Love, Hate, All of the Above

The next week was torture for Zack. He didn't go out of the suite on the days Maddie was there; when he did he walked out briskly and avoided all eye contact. He was afraid if he saw her face he would cry. He hated himself like that; he didn't like acting like a wimp or pansy.

Maddie on the other hand, was trying to get Zack to talk to her, but he hadn't been around lately. She hoped tomorrow they would talk, or he would at least, _acknowledge_ her at the Christmas party. She didn't listen to a word of Owens dribble. She just wanted him to say what he had to say and leave. She only pretended to hear his apologies; she was more concerned for Zack.

London and Cody's relationship was going strong, except London had a secret. She had been trying to tell Cody for a week, but never got the courage. She was offered an incredible opportunity that she couldn't pass up, no matter how much she loved Cody. That's right she loved Cody. She hadn't even been able to tell him that; she didn't plan on it either. That would probably hurt him more and she didn't want to do that.

A new fashion agency wanted to recruit her as a designer. She designs her own clothes now, instead of just modeling; has been for a couple of years now. Of course, she still models, but now she designs her own clothes. The opportunity was great and she had to grab it when she had the chance.

She sat in the theatre next to Cody, not paying attention to the movie in the slightest. She was too busy thinking of how to tell him, she still had no clue how to break the news to him. So she pretended to be watching with great interest, though it wasn't fooling Cody.

He knew something has been going on with her for a couple of days now. She has been spacing out at the oddest times. This morning, for example, when she dragged Cody to one of her yoga classes. Everything started out well, but half way through the class she zoned out and stayed in one position, while the other class finished the exercise. She had a dopey look on her face, too, and he couldn't help but laugh. Though, he knew what she was thinking about probably wasn't funny in the slightest. But he kept quiet, he figured she would tell him when the time was right.

The next day, everyone was ready for the party. The decorations in the ballroom were gorgeous, and a lot of talent was booked for the songs. Carrie was booked for the first hour, then Maddie with a song, and Zack closing the party. Which put a lot of pressure on him. He was doing a song that he had written himself; just finished, actually. It was something that meant a lot to him.

He and Cody went down to the ballroom together, but separated once they entered. Cody, of course, went to dance with London, and Zack went straight for the food. He got a plate and fished for every cocktail weenie he could find. "I wouldn't eat all of those." a voice said from behind him. He turned to face none other than Maddie. "And why not?" he asked, before shoving one in his mouth for spite.

Maddie rolled her eyes and took the plate away from him. "Because I don't want to see you throw up on stage." she said throwing the plate away. "What do you want, Maddie?" he asked. He truly wanted to know; in his mind there wasn't anything left to say.

"Look, Zack. I didn't say yes to Owen, in fact I said no. I shouldn't have even let him talk but I wanted him to say what he wanted to say and leave." she explained to him. Zack didn't know what to say. He had avoided her all week for nothing? _Dude, I suck! _he thought. "You don't have to say anything. Please, lets just stop avoiding one another and go back to friends." she said, reading his dilemma, before hugging him. He did all he could do and nodded.

Time passed quickly, Zack danced with Maddie most of the night, and lost track of time. Before he knew it, it was time for her to go up on stage and sing. He was next. He was so nervous, words couldn't describe it. This song read his feelings for Maddie over the last five years. All he could do was hope for the best, and he still had the rest of Maddie's song to calm down.

_Strike that! _he thought, as her song winded down. He was so caught up in his own thoughts and nervousness he hadn't even heard her song. Now it was his turn and he was still nervous as he walked to the stage with his guitar in hand. "Merry Christmas everyone!" he started and everyone applauded. "This song is called 'I Don't Care What You Say'." he finished, before strumming his guitar.

_Broken hearts, broken dreams…_

_It isn't as bad as it may seem_

_I cant break down_

_When will you know that I'm not just playin' around?_

_I don't care what you say_

_They tell me this everyday_

_What they think I'm feeling_

_They think I'm just killing_

_Time_

_They think I'm too young_

_Like you're a chip and I'm a crumb_

_They make me feel small_

_They kick me down, but I can always crawl_

_I don't care what you say_

_They tell me this everyday_

_They say_

_Puppy love_

_It's just a crush_

_So I say HUSH!_

_I don't care what you say_

_They tell me this everyday_

_It's not love_

_You're too young_

_But guess what_

_I don't care what you say_

_And I'll tell you Everyday!_

_Cause I love her_

_I don't care if you concur_

_I'm not too young _

_So bite your tongue!_

_I don't care what you say_

_You tell me this everyday_

_But I don't care what you say_

_I love her forever, and today_

_I don't care what you say…_

He faded out, and the entire ballroom ruptured in applause. He looked to Maddie, who must have gotten the message loud and clear. She had tears welling in her eyes. He walked over to her, he hoped she liked it, because it took a lot of work. "Well, what did you thin-" he was interrupted by Maddie's lips crashing onto his.

He immediately kissed back and deepened the kiss. He begged for entrance, which was granted, and the kiss protruded with an abundance of passion and love. The whole room disappeared around them; it was only them, just the two of them. What they didn't know, was that most of the crowd would soon be staring.

The whole Tipton crew was huddled around conversing when London caught gaze of the two. She immediately opened her mouth into a perfect "O" and with a point of the finger towards them, everyone knew. Moseby tried to duck out of the ballroom for a reason unknown to everyone except Muriel. "Ahem." Muriel cleared her throat, before holding her hand out to Mr. Moseby. _Drat!_ he thought, before digging into his pocket for a twenty. He handed it to Muriel, who stuck it down her shirt. "Thanks, toots." she said before walking off.

"You had a bet on them?" Cody asked Moseby. "Yes." he replied glumly. London also held a hand out, but this time to Esteban. "Like you need it." Esteban replied before handing her some money. Cody couldn't help but laugh at the irony of it.

Maddie and Zack soon separated at the feeling of eyes on them. They looked across the room and saw all of their friends staring, and Cody laughing hysterically. They both blushed a crimson shade and walked out of the ballroom. "So…are you staying at your parents' house tonight?" Zack asked and Maddie nodded. "Do you need a ride or anything?" he asked, but she shook her head.

They said their goodbyes before Maddie left into the chilled night. That night went better than she hoped, but she was confused as to why she kissed him; but she was glad she did. That song was perfect. He was perfect; at least he was to her. She walked to her car the happiest she had been in a long time, and for the first time she felt like nothing could go wrong.

Cody walked London to her room and kissed her goodnight, but she didn't say good night. "Cody, I need to tell you something." London said trying to avoid eye contact. "Yeah?" Cody replied anxiously. She still avoided eye contact, she looked everywhere except at him. Finally she found the easiest way to avoid looking at him was to look at the ground. "I was offered a job at a new fashion company, as one of their designers." she finally announced.

Cody looked at her, confused. _Wasn't that great news? _he thought. "That's great, London!" he exclaimed proudly, and lifted her chin so she would look at him. Though, he wish he hadn't. She had tears flowing out of her eyes and running down her cheeks. That is when he knew something was wrong. "It's in Vancouver. I would have to move there." she replied in a hush voice.

"Not so great." Cody mumbled, trying to get his balance back; for some odd reason the room was spinning. He didn't know what to tell her, truthfully. He was happy for her, but he still didn't want her to leave. Though, he knew that she was going to; if not then she wouldn't have told him. He nodded, but his head barely moved.

London reached out and hugged him as tightly as she possibly could. She was going to miss him, though, he didn't know how much. She wasn't going to tell him that she loved him, because it would make it that much more difficult to say good bye. "When do you leave?" he asked hoarsely, after their embrace. She didn't want to tell him how soon, but found it inevitable. "Two days." she replied sadly. He nodded again and kissed her quickly before walking away.

She walked inside her suite, after watching him walk into the elevator. As soon as she did it was like a force hit her and caused all of her tears to spew out simultaneously. She couldn't even stand anymore so she made her way to the couch and let the tears flow at their own will.

Zack, however, was on top of the world. Maddie had just kissed him. He just hoped it wasn't a one time deal, because that was the best kiss of his life. He took a walk into the chilled night, he loved winter weather. He could already tell this Christmas was going to be the best Christmas ever. Or so he thought.

His walk through the park was peaceful. He found the lamps dispersed the perfect amount of light and he even got glimpses of some stars, though in the city that is hard. He made his way around the tree, that he and the Tipton crew saved once, and his smile got even bigger; if that was at all possible. Though, his smile soon came to an angry scowl when he saw who appeared from the tree.

"Zack? Right?" the man asked. Zack grew angrier by the second, and looking at this guy was making it worse. "You had better get out of here!" Zack warned, but the guy stayed put. Zack felt himself shaking with anger, he couldn't bare looking at this guy; he hated him. His face turned red, his fists were clenched, and he was ready for a fight.

Until he felt an amazing force on the back of his head. The pain was riveting and greater than any pain he had felt before. He thought he felt his skull crack before he found the world around him turning black. Zack fell to the ground, and his two assailants ran away. Blood poured out of his head and stained the snow filled ground. No one was around to see Zackary Martin lying unmoving on the ground.

**(A/N) Thanks for your reviews. Guys dont worry he isnt dead. I'm not that mean. The real mystery is who the two assailants are. Who do you guys think they are? One was there to distract him while the other hit him, that's cheap isn't it? Well, review! Tell me what you think! Next chapter "Truths Found in the Hospital."**


	8. Truths Found in the Hospital

Cody sat on the couch in his suite, crying. This was the worst Christmas ever. He didn't want London to leave, truth was he loved her. He hadn't been able to tell her yet, but now he figured he wouldn't. He didn't want to be the reason she stayed. He wouldn't be selfish.

Cody wondered where his mom and Zack was, but he thought he had a good idea. His mom would be helping cleaning up, due to the short staff. Even though the Christmas party was for the employee's, too, most would rather be at home with their families. His mind wondered to Zack. Maddie left, he saw her leave. _Where could he be? He left the party over an hour ago._ he wondered.

He decided to wait a little longer before going out to look for him. Another twenty minutes subsided when his mother came in. "Hey, honey! Where's Zack?" she asked happily. "I don't know. I haven't seen him, I was about to go look." Cody replied, getting off the couch and walking to the door.

He walked into the lobby, and found Muriel lounging on the couch, with her feet up. "Muriel, have you seen Zack?" he asked. "Last time I saw him he went out for a walk. That was about an hour ago, though." she replied. "Well, did he come back in or not?" Cody asked a little more anxiously. Muriel shrugged, not really knowing. "Did you fall asleep?" he asked, but already knew the answer was yes.

He sighed and walked out into the cold. He doubted he would be out here after an hour, but it was the only lead he had so far. He found himself walking through the park, chilling to the bone, he hadn't brought a coat. He walked back around and found himself at the large tree, when he saw a sight that would haunt him for years.

"Oh my God! Zack!" he yelled frantically. He reached his still body and checked for a pulse; he had one. _Thank God, he's alive!_ he thought with a little more ease. He felt his body, it was freezing; his body temperature was dangerously low. "Hold on, Zack!" he yelled, before racing back to the Tipton.

He ran through the lobby, not listening to Mr. Moseby's calls of, "No running in the lobby!" he went to the front desk and dialed 911 urgently. He frantically told them the entire situation and told them where he was. Mr. Moseby overheard the shrill screams of Cody on the phone, and quickly ran to the park with him, with a blanket in hand.

They arrived at Zack's freezing body and threw the blanket on him, trying to get as much body temperature back as possible. The ambulance sirens could be heard, now, and Mr. Moseby looked away from Zack's wound. To tell the truth Mr. Moseby was afraid. He never thought he would see Zack in this position, not Zack.

The wait for the ambulance, was the longest wait for either Cody or Moseby. Cody road in the ambulance with his brother, after telling Moseby to tell his mother what happened. He would call London and Maddie later, the others would have heard Cody's screams and already be discussing it.

Zack was being treated in the ambulance, and Cody had to look away. There he was feeling sorry for himself because of London leaving, while Zack was being assaulted, he felt terrible. Yes, his problem was bad, but it was nothing compared to Zack's near death attack. Cody didn't know what to do, he sat there in the ambulance feeling helpless beyond all control. It was as if he was a kitten fighting a lion; utterly useless.

At the hospital, they rushed him into a room, where Cody couldn't go. He didn't really know what they were doing, and he really didn't want to know, all he wanted was for his brother to be alive tomorrow. They had him fill out his forms, since he was the first one there, and he did after all know everything they would need to know. He sat down thinking of what to do, and finally decided now was as good a time as any to call Maddie and London.

He dialed London first, he figured that would be the easiest out of the two, but it turned out to be extremely difficult. The conversation was filled with shrill screams of anguish from London, he wish he didn't have to tell her, but he did have to. Maddie's conversation was worse, she screamed louder than London, and he didn't think that was possible.

He hung up with them, to see his mother and Moseby rushing in the hospital. They were both frantic and talking extremely fast. He couldn't understand anything, so he told them to stop. He explained all he knew, and that was that Zack had an awful wound on the back of his head, a small fractured skull, and he suffered from hypothermia from being out in the cold for so long.

Both London and Maddie arrived ten minutes later, doing exactly what Carrie and Moseby did. He told them the story as calmly as he could, he tried not to dwell on the words he was saying. When he told Moseby and Carrie he started to sob uncontrollably, he didn't want to re live what happened.

"Who would do this?" Carrie asked between her sobs.

"I don't know." Cody replied.

"So what do we do? Wait for Zack to regain consciousness and ask him?" Carrie asked.

"It's about all we can do, mom." Cody replied.

About four hours later a doctor came out of the room and walked over to Cody and Carrie. "My name is Dr. Emerson, I supervised the procedure for Zackary. It's a good thing your son found him when he did. His loss of body temperature and blood was in a great measure, but your son literally found him in the nick of time." the doctor explained. "He is going to be fine, we fixed the fracture, it was small after all, then we simply stitched him up. He is still unconscious, still regaining his body temperature, but other than that he's going to be alright. Someone can go in and see him now, no more than two though." he finished before walking down the hall.

Cody didn't want to go in yet. He was afraid. He didn't know if he could handle seeing his brother like that. Zack was always the stronger twin, but now he would see his brother lying there helpless. Maddie and his mother went in instead, while he and London stayed outside the room.

"I cant believe this happened to Zack." Cody revealed. Her reply was a hug, a long deep embrace that was filled with love, understanding, hope, and sadness. "I love you, Cody." London said. She couldn't believe she said it, now it would be harder to say goodbye. "I love you, too, London." Cody said through his sobs.

She couldn't believe he said it back. She didn't know if she could say goodbye anymore. She loved him and he loved her back, she didn't know what to do. Life was so much easier when she didn't think about anything important. It was so much easier when it was just about her, now she had to worry about herself getting hurt and her boyfriend, who she loved deeply. They both were hurting right now because of Zack, separating when they needed each other the most would kill them both.

Lying, unmoving, hooked up to several machines, Zack looked helpless. Carrie and Maddie both sobbed above him, the boy that they both loved so much. Even if they didn't have a bit of a romance Maddie would still be a lot like this. She had always loved Zack in one form or another, now it was deeper, probably making it harder to look at him. He didn't look peaceful, he looked helpless and weak, which made it unbearable.

A few miles away, two men were arguing outside a bar. "Look, Owen! I have done two jobs for your ass, and I have yet to see my five grand!" a tall dark headed guy screamed, before pushing Owen against a car. "Look, I'll get you your money, but only for this job! But you're only getting half, the last job didn't count, Greg! You got your ass kicked and didn't deliver her to the room like I said to!" Owen retorted, pushing him backwards. "Fine! But next time you need someone to bust some teenager in the back of the head, don't call me!" Greg yelled, pointing his finger at himself.

"Well next time I get you to put a date rape into a girls drink, don't get caught!" Owen retorted.

"I wont because I'm not doing it. I was happily about to hook up with a girl, until you rudely interrupted me saying your stupid ex was there! Then I had to keep Larry away from her! You should have paid me for that job! Getting Larry away was a job in its own." Greg explained, but Owen rolled his eyes.

"Fine! I'll give you your money! Stop whining! I'll pay you for both jobs, just meet me tomorrow at the dorm." Owen said before getting in the car he was leaning on and driving away. He was going to the hospital. He saw the ambulance come and take Zack to a hospital; his plan was working great. Of, course, it would have worked better if he would have died, but you cant always get what you want.

He called Maddie's parents, asking for her, but knew she'd already be at the hospital. He just wanted his story to be thorough. They told him about the hospital, and he smiled to himself knowing there were no holes in his plan, yet.

**(A/N) Okay those who guessed Owen were right, but did you guess Greg had something to do with it? Did ya? lol! Okay the next chapter will be called. "Not Fooling Anyone." Now review! Tell me what you think. Do you like it, hate it? Just tell me! Lol!**


	9. Not Fooling Anyone

Owen walked into the hospital, and they directed him to the room he was in and outside sat London and Cody, their eyes glued to the floor. "Hey, I just heard about what happened when I called Maddie's house to wish her a Merry Christmas." he lied. The two looked up from the floor, both had anger plastered on their face. "You're Owen aren't you?" Cody asked through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry about your-" he was interrupted by an outburst from Cody. "Save it! You aren't sorry! Why are you here? Zack wouldn't want you here, and Maddie doesn't want anything to do with you!" Cody yelled, his anger was getting the best of him. London laid a reassuring hand on his forearm, trying to calm him down.

"I just wanted to see how he was, and how Maddie was, so could you please go get her for me?" he asked calmly, though wanted to hit Cody with all of his might, though the feeling was mutual. "She's fine." Cody muttered. "Cody, maybe you should go in and see Zack and send Maddie out." London suggested, wanting the scene to end. Usually she liked scenes, but not one like this.

He got up reluctantly and went in the room muttering to himself. "Maddie, Owens here and he wont leave." Cody said through gritted teeth. "I'll tell him to." Maddie said edging her way away from Zack's side. Carrie sat on the bed, staring down at her son. "He's going to be fine, mom." Cody reassured, also staring at Zack, but placing a loving hand on his mothers shoulder.

Outside the room, Owen and Maddie were arguing, and London cowered low into her seat. "Save it, Owen you aren't fooling anyone, just go home and drink your eggnog with your rich daddy and leave us all alone!" she yelled. Owens plan was unraveling in front of him. He thought Maddie was the type to be vulnerable and then he could take advantage of that vulnerability by being sweet to her. Boy was he wrong!

"Damn it, Maddie shut up!" Owen yelled loud enough for the entire hospital to hear him. "Leave, Owen. I don't know why you're here, but I'm sure it has something to with you trying to weasel your way back into my life. So like I said, leave. Please." she said a little more calmly. He nodded, turned on his heel and left.

But this wasn't over, not for a long shot. He knew exactly what would make her vulnerable, and that was if Zack died. He could and would make that happen, as long as he had money, he could do whatever he wanted. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his cell phone and called Greg. "Hey…I have a job for you. Meet me at the bar." he said before hanging up again.

London and Maddie sat silently crying for an hour before Carrie stepped out. "Cody wants me to go home. You two should, too." Carrie announced. Maddie and London looked at each other. Both were thinking why in the world she listened to Cody, but they realized he was probably right in telling her to go home and rest. "Yeah, I guess. You coming Maddie?" London asked, but Maddie shook her head. "I'm going to stay for a little longer." she replied before Carrie and London made their way back to the Tipton.

Just then Maddie wondered what happened to Mr. Moseby. She saw him when she got there, though she didn't know where he had gone to after. No one else seemed to notice, so she shrugged it off and entered Zack's room. "Hey." Cody greeted silently. "Hey." she replied before sitting on Zack's other side, taking one of his hands.

"He looks so helpless." Cody said through his tears.

"He's going to be fine, Cody." Maddie reassured him.

"I know, but what if I hadn't found him when I did."

"I don't know, Cody. Just be thankful you did."

"Yeah. The person who did this better be thankful I did, too."

"I've never heard you talk like that, Cody."

"I know. But no one has ever tried to kill my brother before either. Personally I think I know who did it."

"Who?"

"Owen."

Maddie gasped, she couldn't believe what she heard. "Cody, just because he and Zack don't get along doesn't mean he would try to kill him." Maddie replied, still taken aback. "Do you believe in twin telepathy?" he asked, still not looking up from Zack. "In some aspects, why?" she replied as honestly as she could.

"When Zack went missing I had a dream, that's when I first realized he ran away. I knew before I even called you. And when Zack explained everything to me when he got back he mentioned a lady and a saying she told him. I dreamt of that lady telling me the exact same thing." he explained, a little frightened. She nodded, Zack also told her about the lady. "Well, I think twin telepathy is telling me that Owen is guilty. When I fell asleep in the waiting area, I saw Owen, beside the tree and then felt a blistering pain in my head. I awoke on the floor with London kneeling over me asking if I was alright. Then Owen comes in when we were talking about it, and it made me angry, angrier than I would have normally been, Maddie. Angry like Zack would have been." he explained the best he knew how.

A knock at the door came when a head poked in that belonged to none other than Moseby. "How is he?" Mr. Moseby asked. Cody nodded, saying fine. "Sorry, I went to visit my mother down the hall and lost track of time." he said sadly. Both Maddie and Cody nodded, saying it was alright. "Well, I best be going. When he wakes up, call me." Mr. Moseby said before leaving. Silently both Maddie and Cody thanked God that he said "when" instead of "if".

Cody drifted asleep and he had the exact same dream as before. Except this time he saw two sets of feet running away from him, after the attack. He jolted awake, having been asleep longer than he thought. It was morning. When he shifted his eyes over to Zack, he was startled when he saw him also opening his eyes. "Maddie! He's waking up!" he yelled next to him, shaking his friend awake. She awoke quickly and sat on the bed with Cody, they both looked happily at a very confused Zack.

"Damn, that hurt like hell." he muttered, putting his hand to his head and rubbing it. They both laughed. "Hey there sweet thang!" he nodded towards Maddie. She leaned in and kissed him quickly on the lips before saying, "Good morning."

Zack smiled, he had never got a reaction like that from calling her sweet thang before. "Guess I should call you that more often now!" he exclaimed with excitement. A little too loudly, though, since his head throbbed when he said it.

His gaze shifted to Cody. "Hey bro." he said. Cody smiled, before letting a few tears flow down his cheeks. "Hey. I hate to ask you this when you first wake up, but do you know who did this to you?" he asked lightly. Maddie glared at him, not sure it was a good time to bring it up. "I don't remember. I remember being in the park, I remember being angry but I cant remember who hit me. I know there were two though. One was a distraction the other hit me with something. I just cant remember who." Zack replied sadly.

Cody knew who, but no one would believe him. He needed evidence and evidence quick. But he didn't know how quick. Two miles away, Owen was planning yet another attack. One that involved a heavy dosage of penicillin, a medicine Zack was highly allergic to.

**(A/N) OH! No he isnt! LOL! Man this guy's a dick! Trust me guys, he gets what's coming to him. Man I swear I've had this chapter written for a couple days, I thought I posted it to be honest. lol. Well, tell me what ya'll think about this chapter. Press the blue button and all will be well! LOL! Next Chapter "Cody Finds Answers" (speaks for itself LOL)**


	10. Cody Finds Answers

Outside a bar, Owen and Greg were arguing, yet again. "Forget it man! I'm not going to jeopardize my entire life! You're asking me to kill a kid at the hospital I'm working at! Hell no! I was fine with beating the hell out of him before, because lets face it he pissed me off! But you're asking me to kill the guy with a heavy dosage of penicillin!" Greg yelled as he jabbed his finger in Owens chest. Owens face grew into a raging fire red. He pushed Greg back with all of his force and knocked him backwards. "What did you think you were trying to do when you hit him in the back of the head with a baseball bat, huh? Besides I went through a lot of trouble to find out this kids allergy; had to pay good money! I didn't do that for nothing, Greg!" he retorted, spitting in Greg's face.

"Why is this so important to you anyways? Why go through all of this trouble for a chick?" Greg asked.

"It's not for her! It's for me! No one says no to me! Never has and never will!"

"Are you kidding? This isn't even because you love this girl, it's because of your damn pride!"

"You're damn right it is!"

"Forget it! I'm not doing it!"

"Yes you are!" Owen yelled pulling out a gun and aiming it directly at Greg, who immediately shot his hands up. He was afraid, because he knew Owen would do it. He knew he could get away with it. "Fine, I'll do it!" he said and Owens smile spread among his face. "Good." was all Owen replied with before getting into his car and speeding away.

At the hospital, Carey was bombarding Zack with hugs and kiss prints were engraved into his cheeks. London had also left a couple reminders on his face from earlier that day. Zack felt sorry for her, even though he was the one in the hospital. She postponed her trip, but she was still leaving. Tomorrow afternoon to be more exact, and everyone was going to see her off. Zack hadn't talked to Cody much about it, afraid to cause him more pain, but he knew he was already feeling a lot.

Zack would be getting out in the morning and was happy for that fact, but sad because he would have to be around Cody at the low points. He shifted into his bed to get comfortable, and if at all possible away from his mothers barbarian hugs. "Mom, please, I'm fine, and I love you, but get off!" he said as politely as he could. "Oh, sorry, sweetie! Oh here, the entire Tipton staff wanted me to give this to you." she said, handing him a card. Zack opened it, and each wrote something, his gaze shifted to Arwin's writing and he couldn't help but laugh.

"I made you a new chair, I call it the Lougery. It does everything! It does your laundry, has a microwave, a mini fridge, and a small TV." he said with a laugh. "Mom, he does know nothing is wrong with my legs, and that I'm not sitting on anything he's _invented, _doesn't he?" he asked. "I hope so. Because if I do see you sitting in it you're grounded." she said before leaving to get coffee. Zack leaned farther into his pillow and drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Cody was helping London pack for her trip when his phone rang. "Hello?" he said as he put on of her suitcases down. He wondered who could be calling him, since the number said unknown. He heard someone breath out deeply before they answered.

"Cody Martin?" the voice asked.

"Yeah? Who is this?"

"It doesn't matter who this is. I have some information for you."

"Okay?"

"I know who tried to kill your brother."

"Who is this?"

"I already said that isn't of concern. His name is Owen Montgomery."

"Yeah? Well I cant just go to the police and say some mystery man said that Owen Montgomery tried to kill my brother arrest him!"

"I have a way to prove it."

"Yeah, how?"

"He and Greg Martin are planning another attack on your brother, within the hour. Greg works at the hospital and Owen wants him to drug your brother with penicillin. Get down there, now, and catch Greg in the act. I'll be in touch." the voice said before hanging up.

Cody dashed out of London's suite before she could ask where he was going. He had to get to the hospital, and quickly. He knew if Zack got enough penicillin he would die. He dialed the police and they treated it better than he thought. They actually believed it and were on their way.

He and the police arrived at the same time, due to his frantic driving. When Cody was on a mission nothing would stop him. Then it hit him, he and Zack really were brothers. Two police officers and Cody blasted through Zack's room doors, to catch none other than Greg in the act.

They arrested him on sight and took him in for questioning, but he refused to talk to anyone but Cody. After much reluctance, the police agreed and brought Cody in, while they watched through the mirrors. "Well, it's a good thing you listened to my phone call." Greg said with a smile. Cody gasped, this was the mysterious man who called him.

"You called me! Something I want to know is how he found out about my brothers allergy." Cody said a little louder than he should have. He knew the police were listening in, and he didn't want them to know something unless he wanted them to. "Ha. Owens dad has everyone on payroll. Doctors, police, firemen, you name it. It was easy for him to find out his allergies. Especially since you just filled out a fresh new form upon arrival." he explained in a whisper. "What is this the mob?" Cody joked, with a little sarcasm. Greg laughed a little before replying. "No, just some rich bastard who thinks he can bend the world to his own accord."

"Look, this will never work unless you get his dad first. He will just be able to buy his way out of here, no matter what charges are placed on him." Greg whispered audible only to Cody. Cody nodded, he was ready to pin whoever down in order to put Owen behind bars. "What do you have in mind?" Cody whispered in the same tone Greg used.

They devised a plan, together, but Cody was far from forgiving him. He did after all hit his brother over the head with a baseball bat, and drug Maddie's drink, but he listened nonetheless. Greg explained himself throughout their conversations, the truth of it was, he needed money. Money to stay alive, money his parents couldn't give him, money he could give himself. He told he wasn't looking for forgiveness or understanding, because fact being fact, he was only helping to get revenge. Revenge for the gun incident.

Cody didn't forgive him, but he did understand. He and his family walked that road of desperation, before his mother got her break at the Tipton. He was thankful beyond all compare that the Tipton kept them away from the destination that road was taking them. Gave them an unexpected exit, so to speak. After making his plans, he silently left the police station. Owen was going to pay for what he did.

Meanwhile, at the Tipton, London recruited Maddie to help her, since Cody ran off. "Jeez, London, what do you have in here?" Maddie asked through struggling breaths, while carrying a box. She dropped it on the sofa quickly before she dropped it on the floor. "Only my winter shoes." London replied. "Wait 'til you get to my spring collection." she finished, and Maddie looked like she was going to faint.

"So…what's going on between you and Zack?" London asked.

"I don't really know. I mean you and everyone at the Tipton saw us kiss at the Christmas party, but we haven't discussed anything. What about you and Cody?"

"I love him, but with this job I don't see how we're going to be together."

"You…l-love him?" Maddie asked, she was completely surprised.

"Yes, I wasn't going to tell him, but it sort of slipped out at the hospital."

"Wow, London. You know you sure have changed. There was a time when I thought you only loved yourself."

"Oh, I still love myself. Yay me!" she said in a very London-ish way.

"Well some things never change." Maddie muttered before lifting the box again and loading it on a Tipton cart. Everything was going to be moved there tonight, but London wasn't leaving until tomorrow. Her father's plane was taking her to Vancouver and she was leaving Cody behind. Maddie felt bad for the both of them, she knew London meant it when she said she loved him.

Zack was lounging about, making sure no other psycho's came in to try to kill him while he was there. His mother had left about an hour after the incident and Cody had called to say everything was fine and he told him a plan he and the psycho plotted together.

He was desperate to get out of there so he could see everyone. Especially Maddie, he hadn't seen her all day, and he wondered what she was doing. He struggled to lean up and reach the phone, and finally reached succeeded. He dialed her number and waited until the second ring when she answered; she seemed out of breath. "Hey, you okay?" he said after she said hello. "Zack! Yeah, London is paying me three hundred dollars to help her pack. Boy, let me tell you, I think she's going to have to double it!" she said loud enough for London to hear.

"Quit being a baby!" Zack heard London yell. He laughed; he couldn't help but to.

"So, I guess that's why you haven't been around today." he said.

"Yeah, I need the money. So how are you feeling today?"

"I'm good. Just have a headache, but I guess that's understandable."

"Oh my god! Zack I have to go, a bunch of London's shoes just fell on her!" she screamed loudly. "Are you okay?" he heard her add before hanging up. He laughed again. _I guess they're getting revenge from her saying they're out of style. Ha!_ he thought before collapsing back on the bed.

Cody was digging through every piece of evidence he could. He did just as Greg suggested. He told him to look over every money laundering and major stock scandals in the last two years. There was a lot of them. Each had something to do with one of the Montgomery companies. Cody smiled to himself; just what he was looking for.

**Hey! Yeah thank you guys for your reviews! This revealed how Owen knew his allergy. I was going to put it in the last chapter, but I thought it would cause some mystery, and something else for Cody to find out. The next chapter is going to be called "The Party's Over" haha...that's the name of the story, go figure. It's the second to last chapter. The last two chapters are going to be the same day...yeah its going to be a long day LOL! The last chapter is mostly about our couples! And I'm happy to say that Owen will not be in the last chapter. Not going to tell you why; something you have to wait and read about LOL. Well now press that blue button and submit a review. If there is something you want me to add in the last chapter go ahead and tell me and I will try to work it in, because I haven't written it yet. I'm still working on the next chapter! Well see ya'll and thanks for reading so far!**


	11. The Party's Over

**(A/N) I really want to thank you guys for your reviews. Those who are anonymous and I havent replied to I want you to know that I REALLY appreciate it! **

The next morning Zack was awaken by his mother. "You ready to go?" Carrie asked and he literally jumped out of bed. He was excited to get out of his bed; he couldn't wait to see everyone. Cody hadn't even been by, but Zack knew why. They asked if he wanted to use a wheel chair and he almost laughed in their face. He hadn't used his legs in a good while and he wasn't about to sit into a wheel chair. He pretty much ran to the car before Carrie even had the chance to exit the hospital.

Meanwhile, at the Tipton London was finishing some last minute packing with Maddie. She was more careful around the boxes now, though, since her 'attack of the shoes' incident. She hadn't seen Cody since yesterday; she wondered where he was. She hoped he wasn't angry at her for leaving, but somehow she knew that probably wasn't the case.

"London, it's almost time for Zack to get back." Maddie said while carrying a suitcase to the couch. London nodded and together they went to the lobby to wait for Zack and Carrie to get back from the hospital, though they didn't know that there would be a 'delay'.

In the hospital parking garage, Carrie made her way to her car. She saw Zack take off, and knew he was probably already in the car, but when she got to the car no one was there. She looked around…nothing. She didn't know where he was, until she heard a shot echo through the garage. She didn't know what to do, but maternal instinct being maternal instinct she ran towards the shot.

When she arrived, a horrific sight befell her eyes and tears flew down them. Standing feet away from her was Zack; torso bloodied, eyes wide. He was afraid. On the ground lay a college boy, she didn't recognize, and in his hand was a gun. The boy wasn't dead, but injured. His leg seemed to be the only part shot. Zack, on the other hand, was fine. She let out a breath, she didn't realize she had been holding, and turned to find police standing feet away.

Zack was shaking with fear, not because he cared what happened to Owen, but because he himself was almost shot. He barely noticed his mothers sobs, the police trying to shake him out of his state of shock, or even the medics taking Owen away. He couldn't do anything but to remember what had just transpired.

Flashback

_Zack was running briskly to his mothers car, running through and around every car imaginable. He was positively happy to be on his feet again. He was nearly to his car; he was able to see it, when he felt a sharp tug on his shoulder turning him into a 180._

_Facing him, was none other than Owen Montgomery, with a broad smile plastered on his face. Zack felt anger rising in on him, though he didn't know why anymore. He didn't know if it was because of Maddie, because he tried to kill him twice, or if it was that broad smile; but he knew he wanted to punch his brains out._

"_I'm seeing you're better." Owen said through a smirk. Zack through him a glare, clenching his fists until his knuckles were white as snow. His jaw was also clenched, he was fighting back every urge to kill this guy. The only reason he didn't was because he thought he deserved a worse fate. He knew at this very moment, Cody was planning something to put him away for life. He thought that was what he deserved._

_To be put away in a cell, confined to loneliness, abuse, and with his build utter humiliation, probably. Death would be an easy way out, a way Zack wouldn't give him. Owen seemed to notice the anger build through Zack, and all he did was smile and reach for something that was concealed in the back of his jeans. Zack knew what it was before he even pointed it at him._

_He lurched himself at Owen, taking him completely off guard, and taking both of them to the ground. Zack grabbed the gun, though Owen didn't let go. They fought over it, Zack being on top gave him the upper hand as he got it away from him. He tried to throw it behind him--so there wouldn't be a chance of anyone getting killed--but Owen had alterative motives._

_He quickly grabbed it from Zack, trying to pull it back, but hitting the trigger in the process. The shot rang through Zack's ears and after he felt no pain, he knew he wasn't shot. When the ringing ended he heard the screams of the boy under him and jumped off lightning fast._

_End of Flashback_

"Mr. Martin?" Zack heard a police officer say as he ushered him away from the scene. Zack nodded. "We tried to get here as soon as we could. Your brother just informed us that Mr. Montgomery was planning another attack." he heard him say. Zack nodded, not really knowing how his brother knew. "Why don't you go get checked out?" the man asked, but Zack shook his head. "If it would be alright, I would like to go home with my mother." Zack spoke silently, and the man nodded, clearly understanding.

After the bullet was extracted from Owen, police officers entered his room with a warrant for his arrest. "You have got to be kidding. This guy shoots me and I'm the criminal?" Owen yells, but they completely ignore him. Two officers, heavy in size, escorted him to the back of a patrol car.

"My father will have a lot to say about this, as will my lawyer." he said as he sat in the car. "This isn't over!" he added. "That's where you're wrong." a voice appeared from behind the officers. It was Cody. "Turns out your father wont be able to do anything. He's probably going to be joining you." Cody said as he handed him a newspaper. "Yep, you're bankrupt, too. It's absolutely amazing how fast the media catches on to stock scandals." Cody spat sarcastically.

He noticed how Owens sneer became blank and confused. "Oh and by the way, next time you're planning on shooting someone, don't leave it on a voice mail. Especially if that someone is in jail. Yeah, that's right Greg's there, too. You didn't know, though, because you don't think things through apparently. The party's over, at least for you." Cody said before closing the car door.

He had somewhere to be. Back at the Tipton. At his brother's welcome home party and London's going away party. He smiled to himself before leaving the hospital in his mustang. His phone rang and he smirked, knowing who it was. "Hey, how'd it go?" Greg asked on the other end. "Perfectly. You did great by telling him you were out of jail. How did you know he would try something else?" Cody asked as an afterthought.

He heard a laugh from Greg. "Prideful bunch, the Montgomery's." he said. "Yeah, well now they don't have enough money to be prideful." Cody said before hanging up. He still hadn't forgiven Greg, but he was thankful. Because of him he still had his brother. Because of him, Zack's promise was kept. He wouldn't be leaving for a long time.

At the Tipton, Cody came in to find the party in full spin. Arwin was hitting on his mother, which came as a surprise because he usually passed out from seeing her. Moseby was chatting away with a woman about his age; and dare he think it, flirting. Muriel was lounging about, eating as usual. And Esteban was dancing with his chicken; don't ask.

He looked through the crowd and spotted London. She was talking to a woman, Cody recognized as a model. He smiled despite himself, knowing that would be her world now, but it didn't leave much room for an average boyfriend. That in itself made him frown before he saw her look over to him, smile, and excuse herself from her friend.

"Hey." she said upon reaching him. "Heard you were a hero today." she added, which made Cody blush. "Not really, just protecting my brother. He would have done the same for me." he said hastily. She smiled. "You're lucky, you know. To have a family like that." she said before asking him to dance.

He knew she was right. He was lucky. He had a wonderful mom, who would always love him, and a brother who would do anything for him. But he also knew she didn't, which made him feel awful. But she did in a way. The Tipton family was her family, as well as his. "Where's Zack and Maddie?" Cody asked, realizing they were no where to be seen. London smiled, and he knew what she meant. They must be talking about the recent events and their relationship. _About time_ Cody thought with a sincere smile.

On the roof, sat Maddie and Zack. "You know, I'm sorry you had to go through all of that." Maddie spoke with sincerity. "It's fine. I'd probably be willing to do anything for you, sweet thang!" he replied. "Except fight a psycho with a gun. Oh wait, did that!" he joked. She smacked him playfully.

"No seriously Maddie, you should know that by now." he said with a more serious tone.

"Yeah, but I should have realized it sooner. Before I even dated the psycho."

"Well, I was eleven. I understand, but where does that leave us now?"

"To tell you the truth; I have no idea. I've said it before, you are very special to me. I cherish our friendship a lot, because you _have _always been there for me. The age difference is still there, and I cant say that doesn't still bother me, because it does. But I know that I do have feelings for you."

"Well, whatever you want to do is fine with me."

"Yeah, and that makes it harder." she said, tears swelling. He looked over to her, afraid. He didn't want her to establish a relationship if she didn't want to. He loved her, sure, but he didn't want her to feel obligated to go out with him. "Maddie, you know that whatever you decide, I'm fine with it. I would have went through what I went through for you anyways." he said truthfully.

"Zack?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I think I love you."

"Well, I-I think I love you, too." he mocked. She hit him playfully in the shoulder and he feigned a small injury. "Aw…did I give you a booboo?" she said as if she was speaking to a baby. "I could take you." he said once again. "Yeah, and I've said you wouldn't-" she was interrupted by him rolling over on her playfully. Laughing and staring at each other caused them not to see where they were tumbling.

They fell straight into the pool, which caused Zack to laugh harder. "Wow, you didn't melt!" he joked loudly and she splashed him. Together they splashed with pure excitement, like they were kids again. Well, Zack being sixteen wasn't grown up, but he was becoming quite mature for his age. They were having so much fun, they didn't notice Cody and London watching from the door. Zack swam closer to her and kissed her lovingly, and once again they were absorbed in a passionate kiss, until someone cleared their throat.

Zack had to bite his lip, in order to refrain from showing his annoyance. It seemed he would never get to kiss Maddie without someone interrupting. He cherished all three kisses with his life, but each was in someone else's company. The first was in the ballroom and everyone's stares brought them back to reality, his second was a small, quick one in the hospital, and it was in front of Cody, and now London looked like she was about to blow up with laughter. "If you guys plan on seeing me off, you had better get dried off." London said stifling back her fit of laughter, and dragging Cody with her out the door.

"I don't walk in on your kisses!" Zack yelled after they left. Maddie giggled before they exited the pool. They had to go get changed and dried up before they had to do the inevitable and say good bye to one of their own. Sure, Maddie went off to college and London had design school, but no one had actually left Boston. Now they were about to say a good bye they weren't ready for, and Cody was probably a lot more timid about it. Zack didn't know what his brother would be like after a week or so, he hated to see his brother cry, but he saw no way around it.

**Okay that was a little short, (well not really) but the next one is going to be pretty long. Also, I have decided to start a sequel and post it within the next week or so. I just want to thank everyone for their reviews. The registered reviewers should have recieved replies and to those anonymous viewers THANK YOU SO MUCH! You guys have really helped me out by reviewing and I appreciate it so much. The next chapter is the last but there will be a sequel! lol! It's going to be called, "Saying Goodbye" oh I know it sucks she's leaving, but it's a good opportunity ya know! LOL! There will be A LOT of couple interaction as well as some Zack and Cody interactions and Moseby and London interactions (He has been like a father to her after all) Well guys review! And thank you for reading! Til the next chapter!**


	12. Saying Goodbye

After he got himself some dry clothes, Zack came out of his room to find Cody sitting on the couch. "Hey, bro. What's up?" Zack said before plopping down beside him. Truth was he was trying to lighten the mood a little. "Waiting for you. Maddie went to London's suite to get some dry clothes and they're finishing up with some last minute stuff." Cody replied with a sigh.

Zack patted his brother on the shoulder and gave him a sympathetic look. "Look, man, it's going to be okay. It's not like you guys are breaking up." Zack said. Cody shrugged his shoulders and tears started to form in the corner of his eyes. "I don't know how we're suppose to be together, Zack." Cody revealed.

"What? There are summers and school breaks, don't tell me you haven't been saving your money since we were two. You can go and visit her, and you know she'll come here." Zack replied.

"Yeah, but we will be in totally different worlds. She will be at a designing company in Vancouver, living her life, while I learn Geometry. She's not going to want a sixteen year old for too much longer, Zack." he said a little too harshly.

"Don't sit there and act like you aren't good enough! She loves you and if you love her, you will find a way to be together!"

"It's easy for you to say! Maddie goes to Harvard, which last time I checked was in Boston."

"Cody, it'll be fine. London wont forget about you in Vancouver. She's probably feeling exactly how you are. You aren't going to forget her and she wont forget you, bro." Zack said a little more reassuringly. He didn't want to fight with his brother, because he knew he was hurting. Cody nodded, though his sadness hadn't dispersed.

Meanwhile in London's suite, Maddie and London were sitting on her couch, taking a break. "Maddie, do you think I'm doing the right thing?" London asked. Maddie looked to London, completely floored. "I cant tell you that London. This is a great opportunity; that's all I'm saying." Maddie replied and London nodded. "I'm going to miss everyone. You, Moseby, Zack, Esteban, Carey, Arwin, even Muriel. You guys have been like a family I never had." London started. "But, Cody…I love him. I don't know how we're suppose to be together. He'll be here while I'm in Vancouver." London finished.

"London, you can always come here. You have enough money to come here every day for years. And Cody can visit there, too. He's saved his money since he was like two. At least that's what Zack says when he tries to find it. Still hasn't, so I guess Cody's still got money." Maddie explained.

"Maybe you're right." London agreed, drying the tears that were forming in the corners of her eyes. Together they picked up the last of London's things and went to the lobby. They gave the bags to the limo driver and went to the group of people standing in a line, that both thought of as family.

London went to each and hugged them tightly, while Maddie hung back. Her, Zack, and Cody were going to the air strip to see her plane off. London finally reached the end of the line, to where Moseby was. He was in tears, that was the first time anyone had seen that.

"Moseby, I'm going to miss you." London said before pulling him into a tight embrace. That was enough to make his tears turn into full out sobs. London, too, was in full blown sobs as she pulled out of the hug. "You have always been there for me, more than my own parents. You're in my family album for a reason, because you are my dad, biological or not, you are my father." she said and everyone gazed at her. "You know the word biological?" Zack asked, coming from the elevator.

"Ha ha, Zack." London replied sarcastically, drying her tears. Maddie fixed a glare at him and he winced; if looks could kill, that one certainly would. "What you were thinking it!" he yelled to everyone, and Cody, who was now standing beside him, stomped his foot. _OW! _Zack winced in pain. "Will you be quiet!" Cody yelled in a whisper. Zack shrugged and cursed under his breath at his foot.

"London, come back as much as possible." Mr. Moseby said pulling her into a final hug. "I will, Mr. Moseby." she said, pulling away. "Bye guys!" she called at the door before leaving. Cody, Maddie, and Zack followed close behind. "Man I hope when I leave people aren't doing this much crying." Zack said before exiting. "Wouldn't worry about that!" Mr. Moseby called after him.

Zack rolled his eyes and got into the awaiting limo. The ride to the airport, was a deathly silent one. The only noises that were heard was the click of Zack's tongue and the swat of Maddie's hand against his arm. Cody and London, however, made no noise. Not even deep breaths. They simply sat there, staring at one another, with blank expressions.

They were taking in the others appearance; all of it. Cody noted the way her eye twitched when they hit a speed bump, the way her nose wrinkled at the smell of hot dogs at the baseball field, and even the way her hair fell into her face. London wasn't noting anything, she was simply taking in his image, much like a picture.

This awkward silence was ended once they got to the airport. They all got out of the still limo and helped London with her few suitcases, which they gave to a man who would be putting her stuff on the plane. Someone her father hired, they guessed, since it was his plane. "Bye London. Remember to visit as much as you can." Maddie said as she hugged her. London nodded and turned to Zack.

"London, I just wanted to thank you again for helping me out that day. It was our first real conversation, and it meant a lot more to me than any conversation I have ever had with anyone. You were right, and I just wanted you to know that I am really glad we're friends. Come back soon." he said before hugging her. "Come back to him." he whispered in her ear. She nodded against his chest, tears forming again.

The last one to say good bye to would be the hardest to do. Cody. She didn't know how she was suppose to tell him good bye, but she knew she had to. "Good bye, Cody." London said simply. "Bye, London." he replied. No hug, no kiss, nothing. They were both too depressed to do anything but bid farewell.

She turned on her heel and headed for the plane, tears now flooding down her cheeks. Cody turned from her and walked back to the limo, tears now flowing freely. Maddie and Zack looked at each other, confusion plastered on their shocked faces. They both turned and got into the limo with Cody, and together all three headed back to the Tipton. Meanwhile, London's plane was gliding off into the sky, bound towards Vancouver, Canada.

The next four months, were unbearable. For Cody, Zack, and Maddie. Zack awoke every morning to a depressed Cody. He was still eating, sleeping, and bathing, but he would do so with no drive, no initiative. London had only called Cody three times, but it didn't help him, if anything it made it worse. That was probably why she quit calling; it did the same to her.

Zack had to help Cody with homework now. He wouldn't pay attention in class, he wouldn't take notes, he wouldn't do his homework. So Zack found himself doing two sets of homework, now. He didn't want Cody to fail, he had worked too hard. Zack found himself doing a lot of Cody's work, not just school work, but chores too. He hadn't seen Maddie at all in two weeks. He tried to escape down to the candy counter, but it was to no avail, Cody had ducked out of doing the laundry.

Now Zack knew what his brother went through. Except when Cody was doing the work, he didn't have to make sure Zack was okay every second of every day. He knew he should probably leave him alone, but he didn't want to see him stop eating or do something stupid. So he kept an eye on him.

They were sitting in the living room doing homework, rather Zack was doing homework, when Carrie came in. "Zack can I talk to you?" she asked. He nodded, but was a little uncertain if he wanted to hear it. He walked out in the hall with his mother, so Cody couldn't over hear. "Zack, London called me." she started. _Uh oh!_ Zack thought. "She's coming back. Turns out she hasn't been able to concentrate on her work, and she got transferred to a twin company here in Boston." she finished.

Zack sighed in relief, but wondered why she hadn't told Cody first. "Okay, I don't want Cody to know just yet. She's going to be here in about an hour, so I want you to get him to get cleaned up and take him to the roof. That's where she is going to be waiting for him." Carrie explained. Zack smiled. "Playing matchmaker, mom?" Zack asked. She smiled, too. "Yeah, and if you don't start talking to Maddie, you are going to be dateless to your prom next week." she said before walking inside.

Zack had forgotten all about prom, and he knew his mother knew that. He hadn't even asked Maddie yet, but he had to get Cody to the roof first. How was he going to do that? He had to be subtle. He sighed before walking into his suite to see Cody staring blankly at the TV. "Alright Cody, let's go, you smell awful! You have to take a bath. Now!" Zack proclaimed. Maybe not so subtle. "Fine." was all Cody said before going into the bathroom.

Zack fished out some of Cody's best clothes and threw them into the bathroom for him to find. "Zack! I'm not wearing my nice clothes just to sit in the suite." Cody said through the door. "Good, because mom told us to pick up some dinner!" Zack said before throwing on something presentable himself. He was going to see Maddie after he put Cody on the roof.

When he came out he looked nothing short of depressed. Zack's mind flashed to when they were thirteen and he was depressed about Irma breaking up with him; this was much worse. Probably because he didn't love Irma and he loves London. "Well lets go!" Zack called to him, as time was drawing near. Together they walked out of the suite and into the elevator. When Zack pushed the button for the roof Cody asked what he was doing and he replied, "Forgot my guitar."

When they got to the roof, London was already there. Cody gasped. "Cody?" London asked walking up to him. Zack smiled, pushed his brother out of the elevator, and hit the lobby button. His work was done, now he had to talk to Maddie.

In the lobby, Maddie stood at the candy counter reading a magazine, until she saw Zack. She looked up with a smile. She hadn't seen him much since London left. His mother explained everything about how Zack was helping Cody and she understood. He walked up to the counter and leaned on one elbow, staring at Maddie. "Hey there, sweet thang!" he called and she pushed his head backwards. "How's Cody?" she asked. "I'm guessing perfect now! London's back!" he exclaimed.

Maddie gasped, before he told her the entire story. She smiled, and hoped everything was going good on the roof. "So…I came down here to say that I am very sorry for not being able to see you for two weeks. But it probably hurt me more than it hurt you." he started. "You're probably right there." she replied. "Ha. Ha. But I was wondering if you wanted to go to prom with me. You know you did promise, so even if I wasn't your 'oh-so-excellent-boyfriend' then you would still have to go." he finished and she laughed.

"Yeah, I'll go." she replied before giving him a quick kiss. He smiled before replying, "You know…no one's in here yet. How about we finish what we started at the pool, sweet thang!" he shifted his eyebrows suggestively. "Aw…" she said before leaning in. She leaned in to about an inch before hitting his lips and said in a whisper, "We finished it at the pool."

"Aw…Maddie!" he said like a begging child.

"Aw, Zackey!" she mocked.

"Fine, I have to go find a tux for prom anyways. What are you wearing?"

"I saw a dress in the mall last week, I'll get it. It was aqua."

"Uh…what's aqua?"

"Just ask for help at the store if you want to match."

"Right. What color again?"

"Aqua. Think of it like a scuba diver."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

"Please remember what color it is."

"Yeah, Yeah marine blue, I know."

"NOOO! Aqua!"

"Right! Sorry!" he replied before walking out of the Tipton. "He's going to forget." Maddie said to herself. _I should wait to see what color he gets before I go shopping. _she thought.

The week flew by in anticipation to the prom. The Tipton was hosting it, thanks to London. And surprisingly Zack remembered aqua and got a vest and necktie to match the dress Maddie wanted to buy, which she did buy. Cody and London were going together, too. Cody was sporting a lilac bowtie and cummerbund, which matched London's dress and made Zack laugh hysterically.

On the 23rd floor Zack, Cody, Maddie, and London were getting flooded with pictures. "Mom! Stop! That's enough! You just went through two rolls of film!" Zack yelled, his cornea burning from the flashes. "Yeah, mom, he's right." Cody said, rubbing his eyes. "My boys' prom!" she yelled with sadness. Tears were forming in her eyes. "Yeah, now mom here's a list for you." Zack said handing her a long piece of paper.

"Don't leave the suite. That's all it says. About a hundred times." she says, looking at the paper. "Yeah, so that means Do. Not. Leave. The. Suite." Zack said. "I have Esteban on guard duty, if he sees you approaching the elevator he's aloud to use any force necessary." Cody finished before they ushered their dates out.

In the ballroom, more kids than Zack and Cody knew were dancing about. A slow song was playing and both boys took the cue to usher their dates onto the dance floor. Zack and Maddie didn't stand as close as anyone would have thought; they were nervous. But London and Cody were as close as two people could get.

Zack wondered what was going on there. Here Cody was, Mr. Shy and sensitive closer to his girlfriend than Zack, Mr. Cool and collective. But Cody hadn't chased London for five years. As the music went on, Zack got a little more comfortable and moved in closer to Maddie. "You know, this is the exact same spot as our first kiss!" Zack said with confidence.

Maddie laughed as the song winded down. Just then the principal, Ms. Hawkins, came up to the stage. "Hello! I hope you all are having a great prom!" she started and the entire ballroom cheered. "It's time to announce the prom court. Prom Princess goes to Katy Wellinger." she said and the entire room cheered again as Katy made her way up. "Prom Prince goes to…Cody Martin." she spoke and Cody turned a bright red before heading up.

"Whoa, Cody's Prom Prince?" Maddie whispered to Zack. He smiled as he was genially happy for his brother. "Prom King goes to…drum roll please…Zackary Martin!" she yelled and the cheers got louder than any other time. Maddie laughed hysterically as Zack gasped. "Yeah, Zack!" a boy yelled as he made his way up to the stage. Zack smiled and waved as he was getting crowned.

"Now the moment I'm sure you all have been waiting for…Prom Queen goes to Agnus!" (**A/N Do NOT know her last name!)** she said and the entire place filled with cheers. Agnus had gotten much more popular, but looked exactly the same. "Now the King and Queen will have their dance." Ms. Hawkins announced.

As they danced, Agnus got a little too close for comfort and Zack had to push her away politely a couple of times. Of course, Cody was laughing so hard his stomach was about to explode. Maddie also had a chuckle or two, but when she saw Agnus try to kiss Zack she got a little angry. The dance ended and Zack immediately ran back to Maddie. Seeing this turned her anger into sympathy but she wanted to play with him a little bit.

"That looked a little too comfortable. You sure you don't want to switch dates? Me go with her cutie and you go with her?" Maddie asked and Zack scowled humorously. "I almost threw up, don't make it worse." he said hugging her for the next dance. Cody and London were dancing again, too. And both couples were dancing happily.

"I love you, Cody." London said before snuggling in closer to him. "I love you, too, London." he replied pulling her closer and kissing the top of her head. Maddie and Zack were swaying effortlessly and Zack pulled back a little to tell her something he really wanted to say. "I love you, Maddie." he said with gentleness. She smiled. "I love you, too." she replied before they swayed to the music again.

That was when Zack and Cody knew how lucky they were. Maddie had finally gave Zack a chance. London had come back to be with Cody. And all four were truly in love. This was a beginning of new world for both of them. This road they were on was leading them to love, despair, heartbreak, ends, and beginnings for each of them. This road they were on started smooth, but what neither knew, the bumps were coming. Slowly but surely, yet, faster than they would have predicted.

**(A/N) I hoped you liked the end to this story. The sequel is coming soon. Sorry if you didn't like the end to this, but I kind of got caught up in thinking of the sequel and it will be a lot better than this story, though I thought this story went okay. I hope you guys liked it! Review! Please…and tell me if you want a certain thing in the sequel.**

**Preview:**

**Zack and Cody find themselves in deeper love than either thought. They have been with their girlfriends for four years and are now in their third year of college. Maddie and Zack have been fighting a lot lately. What is causing these fights? Will they get over it? Cody is thinking of popping the question to London. Will he do it? Is he too young? What would she say? Those are all the questions weighing down in his mind.**

**Maddie and Zack have to make a decision in their relationship, or it could mean consequences. Will someone return from prison early? Will it cause more problems with Maddie and Zack? You will have to find out when you read "Thin Line Between Love and Despair"**


End file.
